confessions of yagami, hikari
by Tainted Black-Wings
Summary: Yakari. Second re-vision in process. Will Kari's un-expected pregnancy bring her closer to Matt, or tear them apart?
1. Chapter one: Discovery

_Confessions of Yagami, Hikari – Prologue_

The sky began to darken as she sat on the edge of the concrete sidewalk, feet sprawled out in a comfortable position in the street. A little boy clung helplessly to her chest, afraid to let go, afraid of almost everything, but mostly afraid that he would lose her again.

She looked down at the boy, who was so helplessly fragile, as she waited for _him_ to show up. The boy was small, with blonde naturally highlighted hair and deep silver colored eyes. She knew that soon his features would shift from natural to something strange, but the thought didn't worry her.

He looked up at her and she found herself staring down into his cloudy silver eyes. He was only about three, able to talk but not very well. He muttered an incoherent word to her and she nodded her head in response.

As she looked down at his features she couldn't help but think fondly of him, even though he was the mistake that almost ruined her life.

Chapter one; Discovery- 

The music, the lighting and the crowd of two thousand plus people was almost hypnotic once I got used to it. It almost felt like an addiction, and staring at the blonde haired lead singer was just part of the addiction.

Her best friend, Yolie intercepted her thoughts by tugging on her pink blouse. "WHAT?" I yelled above the music and the screaming crowd. The teenage wolves were playing tonight, and I had gotten tickets from my brother Tiachi and his girlfriend Sora who had decided that they would rather not go.

"I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! COME WITH ME!" Yolie yelled back, tugging me in the direction of the bathroom. I stood idly in front of the mirror while Yolie took care of business. I didn't even notice when the door swung open and another girl came striding in.

"Hey Kari" The girl said, reapplying some cheap lipstick in front of the mirror. I forced a smile. It was Sora, my brother's girlfriend.

I didn't hate Sora, per-say. I just did not like the fact that she was playing both my brother and his best friend at the same time, or the fact that everyone always compared me to her when in reality, we didn't look that much alike. Did I mention she was sleeping with two guys at the same time? "Hey Sora, what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to be casual.

The story Tai had given me when he gave me the concert tickets this morning was that him and Sora needed some 'alone' time, and he figured that tonight would be a good night to be alone and do whatever disturbing things it was that Sora and Tai did when they were alone.

"Oh, your brother and I are just spending some time apart." Sora answered, not looking at me. I figured they probably broke up and Tai didn't want to admit it. It wouldn't take them long to get back together.

Yolie came out of the bathroom stall and smiled at the red-haired girl "Hi Sora" She greeted. Sora just smiled at her, then left the bathroom. "Didn't we get these tickets from her?" Yolie asked, glancing at me.

"We did" I said, before walking back out into the crowd. The concert didn't last much longer, and Yolie and I found ourselves ambling out to the parking lot to find my brother who had promised to pick us up, since I wouldn't be getting my drivers license for another few months now. His black Toyota was sitting out front, just as he had promised.

"Hey Tiachi!" Yolie greeted as I slid into the back seat.

"Hey girls" Tai said with a yawn. During the day, Tai worked as a police officer and it tended to tire him out. I smiled at him sympathetically. "So are you staying over today, Yolie?" He asked while pulling out of the stadium parking lot.

"I think my parents are expecting me home." Yolie answered. Tai just nodded and drove off in the direction of her home. Yolie only lived a few minutes from the stadium, but Tiachi and I lived a good two hours or so away from the outskirts of town. We had just recently moved after our father's un-timely death.

We pulled up in front of her house and she jumped out "Bye you guys! See you at school on Monday, Kari!" She waved as I got into the front seat.

"Yeah, see you later Yolie!" I said, smiling at her.

Once she was safely inside the house my brother turned to face me "I don't think I am going to make it home tonight, Kari. Matt said we could bunk at his house, do you mind?" He asked. Anything to avoid letting me drive his car I suppose. Oh well.

"Yeah sure Tai." I said. I was pretty tired myself and spending the night at my boyfriends temporary home didn't sound so bad.

We pulled up in front of the rundown apartments and trekked up to number 107 on floor five. Tai pressed the doorbell impatiently. Takaru Takashi (Matt's younger brother) answered the door. "Hey" He greeted, looking slightly confused. "I didn't know you were coming" He said, directing the comment at Tai but looking at me.

"Your brother knew." Tai explained, brushing T.K. aside.

I greeted T.K "Hey, how's it going?" I said. T.K, who usually lived with his mother, was now staying with Matt for a predetermined amount of time, because he and his little brother Mathew did not necessarily get along.

"I am doing ok" He answered, then without words led me to his room.

Tai yawned on the couch, fighting sleep until Matt arrived. "Hey" Matt greeted, digging in the closet and throwing a pillow and blanket at Tai.

"Hey Matt, I know I said I would try and make it home but I am dead tired." Tai said, stretching out on the couch.

"What did you do with Kari?" Matt asked.

Tai rolled his eyes "How the hell should I know? She must be back there with T.K. or something." Tai said, shrugging.

"Whatever" Matt answered, disappearing into his room. It only took Tai a few minutes to fall asleep on the couch.

THE NEXT MORNING

Tai woke up around eight to a ringing sound. He slowly opened his eyes and found Matt, who was attempting to hold his pants up while jumping around the messy apartment with a spoon in his mouth, desperately looking for the now ringing phone.

I had rolled out of bed a few moments earlier and found the phone sitting under a pizza box with a large pepperoni grease stain on it. "Hello, Ishida residence" I answered. The voice coming from the other end was not one I wanted to hear "No, I am sorry he is not here right now, call back later. Thank you. Goodbye." I clicked the phone off.

Both boys were staring at me. "Who was it?" Tai asked.

"Sora." I answered before turning on my heel and entering the bathroom.

"God damnit…" Matt said "I should have known." He then continued his somewhat sloppy morning routine as if nothing had happened.

LATER ON THAT DAY-

I walked down the street, my subconscious was leading me to the soccer field, but my mind was straying elsewhere. I had come to watch Davis and Ken play soccer, like I usually did. I climbed up into the bleachers and to-my-horror saw Sora, sitting a few rows below me.

I prayed that she didn't spot me, but naturally she turned around and noticed me. "Hey Hikari, nice to see you!" She greeted, feigning friendliness. Sora did not like me anymore than I liked her, though I don't know why. I wasn't sleeping with her boyfriend and his best friend at the same time.

"If you don't mind, it is just Kari please" I corrected. I hated the name Hikari, it was too formal. "What are you doing here?" I asked her. She was usually a cheerleader for the high school team, and would normally be out on the field warming up for her cheerleading practice about now.

"Well actually they fired me from the team and got a new girl. I thought I would come and watch to see how good she was." Sora said, glancing down at the new auburn haired cheerleader. Kari hoped her brother would notice the new girl. Maybe she could help him get over his obsession with Sora.

"Sorry to hear that" I said, looking back up at Sora. Sometimes I wondered if there was such a thing as 'too nice' and if so, was I one of those people?

"Thanks. So I will see you around then, unless you want to sit with me?" Sora asked, looking me up and down. I wondered what she was looking at.

"No…I um…am supposed to be meeting someone here." I lied. It was only a little lie. I was meeting Davis after the game for victory smoothies, but Sora didn't need to know that.

"Oh ok, enjoy the game." Sora said, skipping back down the bleachers. Not long after that, Sora disappeared completely which in some cases was good. It meant she wouldn't catch me in the lie. The game only took like an hour or so. Davis and his team won, automatically entering themselves in the playoffs.

Davis met me down on the field after the game. When I found him he was talking to the new cheerleader, whose name was Brittany. Apparently she had transferred from America and was an amazing cheerleader. She smiled at me as I approached. "Hey, you must be Hikari! It is so nice to meet you." She said.

I smiled back at her "Nice to meet you to." I said. Davis informed me that his mom called and he wouldn't be able to go with me to get smoothies. He apologized, but I didn't really mind. After Davis left I stuck around to talk to Brittany for a bit. She was very kind, and seemed really smart. I would have to introduce her to my brother later. Eventually Tai called and forced me to drag myself out to his car so he could drive us back to our isolated home in the Tokyo countryside.

The drive home was silent for the most part, but it was awkward silence. Eventually I thought of something to say "I saw Sora today. She was at the soccer game; apparently she was kicked off the cheerleading team and replaced by a girl named Brittany." I informed him, picking at my fingernails.

"Really?" Tai seemed slightly uninterested. "I met Brittany too, earlier today. She locked her keys in the car and I helped her out." He said.

"Were you working at the time?" I asked, curiously. I could see Tai out there, attempting to pick a car lock in a police uniform. The image made me giggle.

"What's so funny?" He asked, chuckling along with me "Yeah I was working." He answered. We finally got home, only to discover that our mother wasn't home either. I sighed. Ever since our father's untimely death, I hadn't seen much of my mother. It bothered me, but there was not much I could do for her. She wouldn't ever talk about his death, she just kept locked up in her room all by herself.

Tai jumped onto the couch and began watching TV and I retired to my room. I was feeling odd and a little sick, and had begun fearing the worst. It had been two weeks since I _should _have had my period. Finally I got tired of fidgeting and went downstairs. "Is mom home yet?" I asked Tai. He was watching some stupid cop show on television and was completely zoned out.

"Haven't seen her" He answered, not bothering to look at me.

"Alright, I am going to take the van and go to the convenience store down the road. I will be back in a minute." I said, heading out the door.

Tai eyed me suspiciously, but he didn't say anything more than "Not home in an hour and I am coming to get you." Which seemed to be his answer for everything. Not that I could say much, most of the time I enjoyed my brothers over protectivness. It tended to come in handy in tight situations.

It didn't take me long to make it back from the store. Tai was snoring his way through another boring TV show as I made my way up to the bathroom. I dumped the pregnancy test that I had just purchased down on the counter.

The instructions were simple. Red negative blue positive. I followed the procedure and left the little stick on the cabinet to calculate my results. My stomach had begun to churn, and bile rose in my throat. When the time was up, I had to force myself to get up and look at it.

I gulped. It was blue. Before I knew what had happened, I passed out and hit the floor.

Tai heard a thud coming from the bathroom and rushed in. The contents of the test were spread out on the tile floor. He immediately began throwing it all away so that his mother would not find it. Once most of the contents were disposed of, he picked up the last piece, along with his little sister and walked her to the bedroom. He tucked her in and sighed, going back into the living room.

He pressed his two fingers to his temple and thought '_Tomorrow is going to be a long day.'_ He chunked the last evidence of her pregnancy test into the trash and fell asleep on the couch…

A/n – Ok so Confessions is now completely revised and re-done. As you can see I am also adding scenarios and major detail, which the story was seriously lacking. I will continue on through the chapters and you never know, I may add a few more plot twists. Anyway read and review and remember NO FLAMES


	2. Chapter two: Control

Chapter two: Control

I woke up because of the light shining in my face from the balcony window. I remembered last night very vaguely, but how I got to bed is a complete blur to me. My brother was snoring loudly from the top bunk, so I decided to get up and find my mother.

She was asleep, head resting on the kitchen table. I rolled my eyes. Gatomon sprung into my arms and purred "Good morning Kari! Are you feeling better?" She asked me.

"Feeling better? What do you mean?" I asked, pulling out some milk and pouring it into a saucer for her.

"You passed out last night" She answered, lapping at the milk.

I blinked. I passed out? Then I remembered and lightly laid a hand on my belly "Oh…yeah, I am feeling much better." I said. My mind was swimming a bit, but all in all I did feel better.

I was just beginning to eat when Tai came down the stair, rubbing the back of his head. "Morning." He mumbled. I just nodded and passed him the cereal.

Our mother woke up a few minutes later and disappeared into her bedroom. Neither of us said anything. I knew my mother was suffering because of our father's death, but I figured that eventually she would be forced to come to terms with it just like we all had.

I remembered something "Oh Tai, I am going to Yolie's later ok?" I said, and then left the room in order to get dressed.

I was sitting in my bedroom brushing my hair when the doorbell rang. I bounded down the stairs before Tai had a chance to answer it and pulled the door open, expecting Yolie. Instead, Matt the blonde haired rock star stood in the doorway. "Hey." He said.

I stood there for a moment before moving out of his way so he could enter. It was not unusual for Matt to spend days, even weeks at our house when he and his father fought. It was something I should have been used to by now and yet…every time I was around him, my heart began pounding and I seemed to be at a momentary loss for words.

It wasn't something I should have felt for him, since he was my boyfriend's older brother _and_ my brother's best friend but I had always been unnaturally drawn to him. Although, I hadn't quite come to terms with this rather odd attraction yet.

"What are you here for today Matt?" Tai asked while he pulled on his soccer cleats. Apparently he forgot to tell me that they had a game tonight.

"It's nothing." Matt said. He looked tired and upset. "I just got into a fight with my brother and my old man so I decided to crash here for a second." He shrugged.

I wondered what T.K. had done to warrant Matt's wrath. "Whatever. Mom is drunk, Kari is going to Yolie's and I have got a game so you can't stay long." Tai said, picking up his soccer bag and heading to the door.

"I hit my brother." Matt said, sinking down into the couch. Tai stopped before he reached the doorway and turned around.

"You hit him?" Tai repeated. "What for?"

"It is not what he did to me. He came in last night after a party or something and he was kissing some random broad. I think he might have been drunk, which is unlike T.k. but he has been acting like he has been sick lately, so I wonder if it had something to do with that." Matt said, staring at the ceiling as he contemplated.

I stayed completely silent, though Tai flew off the handle as usual. "He was doing WHAT?" He snapped, angrily.

"Don't worry about it I took care of him." Matt said, impassively.

Tai snarled, apparently unconvinced. "Next time I see him I am going to kick his ass but right now I have a game, so I will see you two later." He turned, but then glanced back at me and added "Be home by eleven or else." Then he despaired out the door.

The doorbell rang and before I could respond Matt had stood up to answer it. Yolie rushed into the room, completely ignoring Matt. "Omg I just saw your brother, I swear…" She paused then turned around, face red. "Oh, hi Matt. I didn't see you there..."

I already knew what she was going to say. 'He is so hot…blah blah blah…' I had heard it all before. It was gross, in my opinion, to have Yolie who was my age, like my significantly older brother. Then again though, I did like Matt…sort of and he was a year older than my brother.

"Her." Matt answered before sinking back into the couch.

"Shouldn't you be getting home?" I asked, standing up to follow Yolie out the door.

"Nope." Matt answered, falling over to lie on the now vacant couch.

I rolled my eyes at him "Whatever. Lock the door on your way out." I said, dropping my gold key on his stomach. He responded by making a muffled noise and rolling over, placing the key on the floor. I chuckled at him before closing the door and following Yolie down the stairs.

"Is it safe to just leave him in your house like that Kari?" She asked me, once we were in the parking lot.

"Yeah, don't worry. We leave him there all the time." I said, giggling. I wanted to tell her about what Matt had said about T.k. but on the other hand, I didn't want to talk about it.

"I don't know. He seems scary to me, like any other degenerate rock star." She said, climbing into the car she had borrowed from one of her many siblings.

"He is, but like I said we leave him there all the time. He won't mess with anything because he knows if he does my brother will kick his ass." I smiled at her. She still looked skeptical. "What are you so afraid of?" I asked. Matt really wasn't so bad, once you got used to him.

We headed to the mall to look and clothes and watch movies in the built in theater. Eventually, I had to ask her "Matt told me that T.k. looks sick, have you seen him lately?" I asked, pretending to be nonchalant.

"No I haven't, sorry. He is your boyfriend though; shouldn't you know where he is?" She didn't really understand the question.

"Never mind, I don't really care anyway." I said, glancing away. She let the subject drop and we continued with our window shopping. Eventually my watch went off, signaling that I needed to head home. I decided that a walk would do me some good, so I left Yolie at the mall. The minute I arrived in the mall parking lot it began to rain. 'Classic' I thought, sprinting thorough across the concrete. I didn't notice him at first, that is, until he stepped out in front of me.

It was T.k. and with all due respect, he did look sick. His face was unnaturally pale and his eyes were bloodshot. He swayed back and forth as if he were drunk. "He Kari, nice night." He said, chuckling at some unknown joke. "Seen my brother around anywhere?" He asked curiously.

"No, sorry." I said, attempting to move around him. He moved to block me. "Listen T.k, I would normally love to chat but I need to get home." I pushed passed him and dashed up the stars, grabbing the doorknob and twisting. '_Locked?'_ I rang the doorbell as he ambled slowly up the stairs in a menacing manner.

I had never been afraid of T.k. but in this moment, all I could think to do was scream, until I found that my mouth couldn't form words. I rang the bell a few hundred more times and begged for someone, anyone to answer. Why did I give Matt my key? Finally the door opened and I squeezed in under Matt's arm, turning around in order to peek over his shoulder. "What do you want, Takeru?" Matt asked, unafraid of T.k.'s strange appearance.

"Actually, I was looking for you but I need to talk to Kari." He said, as if he had suddenly re-though his initial tactics. "And she is none of your concern." He added, staring at me.

"Tia isn't here, so it is my job to protect her T.k." He said. His words stung a little bit. Did he think no more of me than what my brother thought of me? That I was frail and weak and incapable of caring for myself? I pushed on my stomach slightly. Maybe there was some truth to his words.

"Go protect your own girlfriend" T.k snapped in response.

"I don't have a girlfriend" Matt answered, looking slightly ashamed.

"Well that doesn't give you any right to steal mine!" T.k was yelling now, and I was beginning to get nervous.

"Stop being a baby and stop trying to pick fights." Matt answered with a sigh.

"Shut up Matt!" T.k hissed, getting angrier by the second.

"I think it is you who needs to shut up, T.k." I snapped, suddenly "You need to leave also; I know you are cheating on me and I don't want to have anything to do with it!" I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, and my cheeks were beginning to turn green. Matt was giving me a worried look.

"What are you talking about?" T.k asked, momentarily confused.

"The one I saw you with this morning T.k" Matt answered before I had a chance to.

"Whatever" T.k said, glancing off to the side. "I know you are cheating on me too though, aren't you Kari?" He said, looking back in order to glare at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I am talking about you and Ken! You don't think I wouldn't notice that you are always hanging out with him!" I had heard enough. I pushed Matt out of the way and slapped T.k hard across the face.

"You don't know anything T.k!" I said my voice barely a whisper "I could never cheat on you! I love you and I always will love you!" The tears I had been forcing back flowed freely now.

"I know you are lying to me Kari! Sora told me everything." He said, quieter now. '_Sora?'_ I thought to myself. Why was she always trying to cause problems for me? What did I ever do to her?

"You don't know _anything_ Takeru!" I yelped "T.k I-I'm pregnant!" I covered my mouth the minute the words escaped. '_What have I done?' _I thought. I never meant to tell anyone, until it became necessary, that is.

Matt pulled me in the house and slammed the door in T.k.'s face, abruptly ending the conversation. I pulled free of his grasped and dropped down on the couch, freely sobbing now. Matt sat heavily down beside me, but said nothing. There wasn't much to be said. I had just spilled my deepest, darkest secret to the one person whom I was never planning on telling.

"Are you really pregnant?" Matt asked quietly. I could tell he was trying to be delicate, but I was too upset. I just nodded in response. "So…do you want it?" He asked.

I yelped a little bit. "Of course I do!" I said, still crying.

"Does your brother know?" He asked.

"No, he doesn't. No one does."

"Are you planning on telling him?" Matt asked.

"Eventually, I won't have a choice Matt." I said. He reached up and brushed away a stray tear on my cheek. I wondered why his finger lingered against his cheek. He noticed me staring at him and pulled his hand away, blushing slightly.

"I'm sorry. It is none of my business anyway." He said, messing with his hands. I sighed.

"No, don't worry about it. You are just concerned, and I appreciate it, but I have to do what is necessary. This is my mistake, and I am going to take responsibility for it." I pressed my hand against my stomach. "Besides…I think I am already attached to him." I giggled. It had only been a month, but I already felt a connection to the child growing slowly inside of me.

"It's no problem." Matt said, looking slightly awkward. "You need to go to bed, T.k won't let this rest. He is acting crazy and I think it is only going to get worse." I knew what he said was true, but I did not want to leave just yet. That weird connection I felt to Matt was pulling me closer to him.

I leaned towards him, but before I reached his mouth he pulled away. "I am going to go make tea." He said, coughing to cover up his embarrassment. I blushed crimson as he left the room. What had I just done? I had just tried to kiss Matt! I shook my head clear of the sudden thoughts forming on my mind.

It only took about five minutes before Matt came back in the room with a steaming cup of green tea. He handed it to me and sat down in the chair on the other side of the room. I felt stupid for trying what I did. I had no right to kiss him, no matter how attracted I was to him. Even though T.k had betrayed me, I was still dating him.

The tea was warm, and within minutes I found myself getting sleepy. My eyelids got heavy, and only minutes after I fell into a deep sleep. Matt sighed. "I hate to do that to you, Kari." He said. He knew that Tai would cut me no slack come tomorrow should I not get any sleep.

Tai came in soon after. "You were that boring of a conversation that you put her to sleep?" He asked jokingly.

Matt rolled his eyes. "I gave her a sleeping pill. I know this is not my right to tell you but, do you know that your sister is pregnant?" He asked.

Tia gave him a look, but simply nodded. "Yeah, I found out the same time she did I think."

Matt stood up "How could this have happened?" He asked. He remembered Kari when she was just a sweet and innocent little girl. He clenched his fists. T.k had done this to her, and he was going to pay for it.

Matt and Tai stayed up the rest of the night eating ramen noodles and talking while I slept on the couch. Tomorrow would be another trying day, and I figured that for the next nine months, I would have a lot of trying days.


	3. The Dead and the Broken

_Chapter three: the dead, and the broken._

Hikari was already well awake by the time Tai got up. She was chewing happily on her breakfast with Gatomon in her lap. "What are you so happy about?" he asked her, eyeing her suspiciously. She chose to ignore him, so he dismissed the subject.

There mother was watching TV, in the living room "hey kids, don't forget, we have dinner with Soras mother tonight." Tai shook his head.

"I have a soccer game mom!" he yelled back

"I have to be anywhere but there..." Kari muttered under her breath, making Tai laugh. "Well it's true" she grumbled.

"You're both going and that's the end of it alright!" there mother said in response, making both the teens whine.

hr 

Kari rode with Tai to school although most of the time she got a ride from Yolie. Today, she got the feeling, was going to be a bad day. She got out and went into the school building. She tried avoiding her friends but she found it was impossible to ignore Davis for long.

He bounded up beside her, smiling stupidly. "Hey Kari!" he said,

She couldn't help but smile, she had to put up 'a face' after all, so no one would think anything was wrong with her. "Hello Davis" she said, as he fell in step with her.

"So…" he paused for a moment "I hear you and t.k got into a fight last night."

"Yeah" she said

"Can I beat the shit out of him?"

"Sure Davis" she said, walking into her classroom.

AFTER SCHOOL

Hikari sat in front of her laptop typing a letter to her friend Mimi in America, explaining her current situation. "Hey, Kari, are you going to my soccer game today?" Tai asked her. She contemplated for a minute.

"Yeah, why not" she said. She needed to ask Brittany about re-joining the cheerleading team anyway and figured that this would be a good time to do it. Tai left the room to find the rest of his soccer equipment.

"Oh yeah…just thought I would let you know, Sora dumped me and is going back out with Yamato." Tai said, peeking back in the room.

"What?" Kari asked in disbelief, sora was always doing this. Trying to use Tia or Matt one against each other, she was wicked that way, and manipulative. "What a hoe." She said under her breath as Tai continued what he was doing.

Kari got an im it said: "hey babe" from Mimi, or, child of the sun digimon.web (not a real email address)

She answered "hey Mimi, long time since you've been on" her address was dark digidestin'08digimon.web. (Again not a real email address)

"Sorry hika, I have been really busy modeling so, is your e-mail true? Are you pregnant?" hikari could almost see Mimi's bright smile

"Well, of course I am silly!"

"Oh dear..."

"What?"

"Well... You're so young" she said

"It wasn't planned" and Tai came in "sorry, Mimi but I have to go" and she turned her computer off.

"Well, ready?" she shook her head and began looking in her closet. It was hot outside so she skimmed through her cloths until she found something she liked, a black tank top and some blue jeans with star embroideries and a rip in one knee. She put her hair back in the usual style and pulled on her black tennis shoes.

Tai eyed her when she came down stairs "im not gonna say anything" he said and she smiled, that meant he disapproved her outfit. The two headed to his black Toyota and Kari got in, while Tai struggled to load his bag into his already filled trunk.

He got in and started the car. It jumped, and then died." Dammit" he exclaimed starting it three or more times before it finally started. The ride to the field was silent, well, except for the blaring pop music Tai had in.

It was a short ways from there apartment to the field, since the college, where they were playing was on the outskirts of town. All he had to do was drive down a boring country road, exit once, turn to the left and you were there. Hikari yawned, after the game her mother had said they were ALL going to soras to eat.

Soras mother was Kari's mother's boss. Mrs. Yagami worked at a small family owned flower business where soras mother had hired her out of pity. Although Miss. Yagami has been so depressed lately she hardly ever went to work.

Kari fell from her day-dream when the soccer field came into view; it was big and had dark green grass, which was freshly painted with white stripes.

There was a large shed looking building which was a locker room/ cheerleading practice room which was painted white. The stands were new and metallic and the whole thing was surrounded by a fence. On the other side of the locker room there were food stands that served all kinds of Japanese/American style food.

She got out of the car and stretched, enjoying the warm breeze. Kari went and took a seat while Taichi went to change; the game wouldn't start for another thirty minutes. She set her back pack down; her bag had a change of clothes and things in it since she was (after dinner) supposed to spend the night with Yolie. She headed over to talk to Brittany who was down on the field practicing and entertaining the crowd.

"Hello, Hikari!" Brittany said smiling happily at Kari. "What do you need?"

"Can I join the team for next seaon?" Kari asked pleadingly

"Well, yeah, I am always ready to get a new member!" she said. Then they heard someone yell. Kari looked over and saw sora advancing on the two of them.

"Hey, she cannot join you said to me last week I couldn't, what gives?" she asked the red rising on her cheeks.

Kari thought for a moment. Sora was kicked off; of course she couldn't just come back! How gullible did she think Brittany was?

"Sorry sora but, I just didn't want you on my team" Brittany said, still smiling. Hikari was confused.

"What?" sora said in disbelief?

"Sorry but it's the truth, I took your job as captain and it would make me paranoid to have you on the team" she said

"I-I why you little bitch!" Brittany's eyes widened, but the smile never left her face, not even when sora threw a punch and hit her square in the mouth. Kari gasped as the crowd chanted "fight, fight, fight!" Sora swung again, missing Brittany, who, surprisingly caught hold of Soras hand and threw Sora over her own body. Everyone cheered for her.

Sora stared up from the ground. "How the hell did you do that?" She asked. Brittany just laughed "I am a black belt , anyway hikari whenever you want just come see me and you can try out" Kari just nodded and shook her head, unable to realize what just went on. So she asked Brittany if she was o.k. and then returned to her seat.

The game started and Kari watched Sora leave. It seemed like forever she had been sitting there but when she looked at her watch it had only been five minutes. "Kari!" she heard Yolie yell "hey! I didn't know you were coming!"

"Oh, last minute decision" Kari said.

"Are you still coming over later?" she asked

"Yeah but we have to suffer having dinner with Soras mom first, then I will have Tai drop me off ok?"

"Oh, ok, well I am here with Ken and Davis and T.k, wanna come over"

"I thought Davis was on Tai's team?"

"Yeah, but he was injured and has a doctors note saying he can't play."

"Oh, ok. Sorry Yolie but I think I will pass, I um…don't feel like getting up"

"I think I am in love with yamato."

"What?"

"well…he was at my house last night and some crazy things happened I don't feel like explaining right now but it made me think."

"So Matt was still at your house last night?" Yolie asked, eyeing Kari.

Kari took up the defensive. "Yeah but It was nothing like that so chill out…" she could feel her face turning red. Matt would never see her like that…would he? No matter how much she thought she loved him.

"Hello? Kari? Anyone in there?" Yolie asked, waving her hand in front of Karis face. "We had better get back to the game, you're going to tell me the details later right?" she pleaded

"no!" but Hikari was laughing. "of course I will" she added

When she returned to the stands Matt was there sitting a way's away from her. "Hey Kari" he said when he noticed her. He was all gothed out today, black teenage wolves' shirt, black chain t.r.i.p.p pants. Black everything, it seemed, even black eyeliner. He got up and walked over to where she sat.

"Hey" she said. Sora was back down on the field and she and Brittany were…chatting. The game was still going so Matt and Hikari rose to go see what was going on with the two girls.

"She is, I heard it" Brittany glared at Sora

"She is not, you are just a lying, little troublemaker" Brittany answered.

"Well, why don't we ask her ourselves I mean she is with MY boyfriend" Sora said when Matt and Hikari arrived on the field for a better look. Tai's team had just scored the first goal.

"Sora, you need to watch your mouth, one day you're going to get hurt!" Brittany said glaring at Sora with a piercing look.

"Well, miss. Yagami, why don't you tell Brittany how much of a whore you really are" sora said sneering at Kari.

"What are you talking about sora?" Matt stepped in front of her, protectively. He may fall in and out for Sora but…he was still very protective of Kari, he had picked that trait up from Tai.

"Don't act dumb, I know you're pregnant, T.k told me this morning." She spat. "And why are you hanging out with MY boyfriend hu?"

Kari thought for a minute "excuse me but I just saw Matt here and I am no whore, that's your department" 'oh yeah' hikari thought, it felt good to stand up to her.

"And also excuse me but, what were you doing hanging out with my little brother?" Matt asked accusingly still standing in front of Kari.

"Yeah, T.k is MY boyfriend!" Kari said.

Sora laughed "wouldn't you like to know" she said again turning on Hikari "so, whose baby is it? Or do you even know?"

Now Kari was mad "OF COURSE I KNOW, I DON'T GO AROUND AND GETTING INTO THE BED OF EVERYONE I MEET!"

"Keep telling yourself that honey." Sora felt someone tap on her shoulder, she turned around and her face met Brittany's knuckles.

"Sorry, honey" Brittany said with a fake smile Kari noticed something gleaming in Brittany's mouth but ignored it, for now. Sora whipped the blood off her mouth and looked at Matt.

"Are you just going to let her hit me?"

He shrugged "I didn't see anything"

She glared at him "we are over Matt!" and with that, she ran out of the stands.

Matt and Kari returned to the stands after thanking Brittany. "Why do you keep going out with her? Cant you see she is just using you?" Kari asked him.

"I don't know." He said, looking away from her. They had both virtually forgotten about the game, until another goal sounded and Kari bounded up and started cheering.

The game was over sooner than she expected Tai's team had taken the victory. He had gathered up his stuff and thanked Brittany for protecting his little sister (because Tai was just like that) Matt watched as he shoved his stuff in the car.

Matt had followed Kari out to Tia's car like a lost puppy.

"We have to go have dinner with Soras mom"

"I feel sorry for you guys" he said, "since your going into town, mind giving me a ride home?"

"Sure, whatever, get in" so Matt climbed into the back seat and stretched out.

"Sora dumped me." Matt said suddenly, and for no reason at all.

"Really?" Tai asked him.

"yeah, and she called me a whore." Kari said

"so dinner might be a little awkward for you guys." Matt said.

"Of course" Tai said sarcastically. "One of these days I am going to give her a piece of my mind.

Matt rolled his eyes, apparently un-convinced.

They dropped Matt of at his apartment and headed to Soras house heads hanging low. "I have a feeling this is going to be bad." He said and Kari nodded in agreement. They were right; when they pulled up they saw an ambulance at the end of the street.

"I hate it when I'm right" tai said, (ringing any bells? Maybe from digimon the movie when they were in New York?)

There were two smashed up cars on a couple of wrecker trucks and a fire hydrant was broken making water spew out everywhere.

"What happened?" Kari asked, staring at the scene before her.

"I don't know, looks bad thought" they advanced to the scene and saw a crying Soras mother. Kari went over to comfort her, and Soras mom hugged her.

"What happened?" Tai asked one of the fire men.

"Her daughter and a drunken man got into a crash, it was pretty bad" he answered.

"Oh shit." Tai said going over to comfort Soras mom also, no matter how much the two hated Sora, her mom had always been nice to them.

Tia's head was spinning, hadn't she just been at the soccer field? He could only think to call Matt. So, with a heavy heart, he dialed Matt's number.

"Hello?" Matt answered on the other end.

"Hey man…something happened and there taking Sora to the hospital."

"WHAT!" Matt hung up the phone. Tai knew Matt would hold this to his conscience; Matt always liked to carry the world on his shoulders.

They had to go to the hospital but it was too late for Sora. Her mother cried and cried for her lost daughter. Kari felt a pang of guilt, especially when Matt showed up. His eyes were dark, his face pale. He looked like he was about to kill someone. Tai was in the hospital room with Soras mom, talking to the doctor. Kari hadn't been able to get a hold of her own mother.

Matt disappeared a moment later, showing back up with his mother and her other son, Mathew, who latched shyly onto his hand. Mathew was a cute kid, barley two years old with spiky blonde hair and electric blue eyes, he looked so much like Matt it was shocking.

"Kari, could you watch him for a sec?" Kari nodded and held her hand out for the toddler. He looked at her skeptically, then up at Matt, the hugged matt's leg tightly. "Hey Mathew" Matt said, moving down to Mathews level "this is Kari. T.k girlfriend, she is going to watch you for a second ok" he nodded and took Karis hand, immediately latching to her leg "he's shy" Matt explained, running off.

"Um... Hello" Hikari said to him.

hr 

The day they had Sora's funeral was classically dark and gloomy. Rain poured softly onto the windows of the car. Matt sat in the back seat with Yolie. Tai and Kari occupied the front.

The funeral home was already filled with people; a lot of them were lowlife ex-boyfriends of Sora's. There was also the digidestin; even Mimi flew in from America to be there.

Soras mom was Soras only living relative, so Tai and Kari went up to sit with her. Matt sat down heavily beside Kari, and she looked at him with worry.

He was even more dis-shelved then the day Sora actually died. Kari felt horrible, it had been partially her fault, or at least that is what she thought.

After the sermon Tai had to get home, so he picked up the stragglers which now consisted of Matt, Yolie and Mimi, whose private limo got stuck in traffic.

Yolie shifted un-comfortable of her closeness with Matt. She had never really liked him, he scared her. Kari giggled to herself when she saw the look of pure horror on her best friends face, and saw that Yolie was almost half sitting on Mimi. Matt, was oblivious he just continued to stare out the window.


	4. Blood, and His pain

_Fall_

_I fell from sleep. _

_So un-protected._

_So alone. _

_I was troubled and my mind was numb_

_Something told me, I couldn't go on_

_But I got up, and kept walking._

_The pain I felt in my heart, disappeared, with every slice _

_I made on my milky white skin, the pain disappeared_

_More and more, then it was gone,_

_And I couldn't feel anything._

_Self mutilization._

_FLASHBACK-_

_They left the hospital; there was nothing more they could have done anyway. Kari felt bad for soras mom, who had to face her daughter's death, Although, she was more worried about matt. He was extremely angry when he came back to get Mathew._

_The car ride home was silent. Neither yagami's liked sora but she was still a digidestin and was to be treated as so. Karis sleep that night was troubled and she tossed and turned and had many a nightmare._

_She woke up that morning covered in sweat. Breathing heavily she got ready for school. The day went by quickly; she could barely remember it really._

_END FLASHBACK._

Tai dropped Mimi and Yolie at there own houses, and then arrived at Matt's. "Kari, stay here for a minute ok. I will be back later" he didn't even give Kari an explanation. So she silently and angrily followed matt up to his apartment.

T.k was there, unfortunately and Kari inwardly groaned.

T.k sat on the couch, watching the television when Matt and Kari came in. "Oh" he said, when he noticed her.

"Hey T.k" she said.

"Hey" he said, and she sat down on the couch beside him. Matt, as usual, disappeared off into his room.

T.K was being nice to her for once in his life and she was happy for that although he didn't say much of anything. She yawned. "Im tiered." She didn't expect a reply.

"Alright, hold on" he got up and went into Matt's room, said something and came back out. "You can go take a nap in his room, he says. Mines covered in who knows what I haven't cleaned it in days."

"thanks." Maybe he was being nice because she was pregnant. Then again maybe not, he could be covering up.

Matt was sitting on his bed, looking at a magazine about rock stars. He stuffed it back under his bed and looked at her. She had never seen him so….scary looking. Kari was never scared of Matt, but this was insane. She didn't remember him looking this bad just a moment ago.

He looked like he hadn't slept in days; he was pale and white faced, and skinnier than usual. His hair was messy and went in all directions, his clothes were ruffled and un-tidy, Matt, no matter how gothed out always wanted his clothes to look perfect.

Are you ok? She was tempted to ask him, but he spoke first "hey. You can nap here, I don't mind. Im going to go in the living room, I will wake you up when Tia gets here no worries."

"Alright, thanks. Hey Matt?" he turned around to face her. "Don't worry, it will be ok." He nodded and turned around, smiling a bit.

She slept peacefully, which for her meant no nightmares and she was happy for that. She woke up, slowly there was some noise going on in the other room, so she got up to investigate. "Dammit Matt, stop being such a prick!" T.k yelled.

Kari peeked around the corner; Matt was facing T.k, who was trying to protect his new red-headed girlfriend. Matt had a bloody knife thrown down in front of him. Her eyes widened, 'what is going on?' she though.

Then she felt someone tug on her pants leg, and looked down, slightly frightened. "Oh! Hi Mathew" she said, tears flowed slowly down his cheek so she picked him up and cradled him in her arms. He held onto her tightly as she wondered where his mother could be.

Meanwhile, Matt and T.k were still arguing angrily. The red headed girl seemed frightened of Matt. "Kari!" T.k said

"What?" she asked still cradling Mathew in her arms.

"Tell him we are over!" he said. Kari looked down at her feet, then back up at him. She could feel the hot tears now streaming down her face.

"No" and with that, she took Mathew and went back into Matt's bedroom, sitting down on the bed. Mathew looked at her.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah sweetie, im fine" she said, whipping some tears off with her hands. She yawned tiredly "where is your mother?"

"She is at work, dad is babysitting me."

"Dad?" Mr. Ishida, it had been concluded was not Mathews father, so why would Mathew call him dad

"Yeah! You know, Matt!"

Kari chuckled "Matt isn't your dad sweetie"

"Is too!"

"Alright, im not gonna argue." She said smiling at him.

Finally the door swung open and Matt came in, cursing the whole way. She watched him go to the corner of the room; dig something out of a pile of junk. It was a stack of papers, all folded in every direction some even crumpled up.

Kari followed him out of the room, he and his mother were talking and she was signing the papers. "Hi granny!" Mathew said

"Hi baby" she replied

"Granny?" I asked, confused.

"Mathew thinks im his dad, so it would be gross if my mother was his mom." He explained lamely. And she sort of understood what he was trying to say.

"So who does he think is his mother?"

"There is no telling" he answered as his mom handed him the papers "I will be right back, we need to take these to the department, um…Tia might not be coming" he said, but before she could get an explanation, he had disappeared out the door. Leaving her with Mathew, who just looked up at her and smiled.

She sighed and sat down on the couch, not knowing what else she could do. Mathew was a brilliant child and knew how to take care of himself. She picked up her purse that was sitting on the floor and took out her cell phone. Calling her brothers number after about three rings, he picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Tia, Matt says you won't be coming home?"

"Oh, yeah sorry…some things have come up that I need to take care of and I don't think you need to be home by yourself ok?"

"What about mom?" I inquired, granted she wasn't always home but she was home often.

"Yeah…mom" he paused "don't worry sis, Matt will take care of you." Yeah, how many times had she heard that before? It was like she was incapable of taking care of herself. She always needed protection and someone to take care of her. She always needed help. She sighed, by the look he gave her last night she figured Matt needed taking care of, not her.

Mathew sat beside her, looking up at her. "Who are you talking to?" he asked

"Just tia" she said as her brother rambled on the other end about how beautiful he thought Brittany was. "Tia… Matt left with his mom a few minutes ago and left me with Mathew. What do I do? I don't know how to take care of kids." It was simple when they were at the hospital, he sat there on her lap and didn't move and didn't speak.

"He can take care of himself, don't worry you have plenty of maternal instincts, when the time comes you will know what to do, besides you need the practice for your little one." He said.

"Yeah you're….WAIT! What did you just say?" her brain was reeling "how do you know?"

"Um, I was the one who found you in the bathroom. Were you ever planning on telling me?" she thought for a moment.

"No probably not." She chuckled "you would have found out on your own sooner or later eh?" she said.

"Yeah I guess so, listen Kari im sorry but I have to go, just stay with Matt ok. I trust him." He said

"Oh Tia, no…I will tell you next time I see you."

"Alright Kari, love you. Stay away from T.k."

"Im not a baby, Tia. Love you too." And with that she hung up. She sighed, "So…" she looked at Mathew helplessly.

"So?" she thought for a moment until her phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Get dressed" Matt said from the other end.

"How come?"

"Just do it, don't ask questions. And don't worry, get Mathew dressed too please." And he explained what to make Mathew wear.

She got herself dressed; she ended up wearing a black teenage wolf's shirt and a baggy pair of blue jeans she had taken from Matt's closet. Her hair and teeth brushed and put on her makeup. Then she got the instructed clothes out and helped Mathew into them. He scowled at her, the famous Ishida glare. "I don't like being dressed" he said simply.

"Well, your daddy said you needed to be dressed, im just following his rules ok?" he looked at her.

"Alright" he said simply. "I don't care anyhow." He acted so grown up for a little child. It confused Kari a little; he acted, at times more adult than she did.

Matt bounded up the stairs and into the apartment "hey" he said, scooping up Mathew. "Common" she followed him, still not sure what was going on. His mother was in the front seat with Matt and Mathew and she were in back.

"Hello again Kari, and good morning"

"Yes, though it should be good afternoon" she chuckled.

"Oh…right. How time flies" Miss. Takashi said.

"Hope you don't mind" Matt said "mom wanted us to go get lunch." she blushed

"But I don't have any..." she was cut off

"Don't worry about it. I invited you" 'actually', she thought, 'you dragged me out the door.'

They went to a nearby diner for lunch; it was called the golden oden. She had never seen it before; apparently it had just opened up. They were seated in a booth. Mathew absolutely refused to sit with anyone but Kari. So Matt sat by his mother and Mathew sat by Kari, and she assisted him with reading the kiddies menu.

They all orders, Matt had a hamburger with no mayo, Miss Takashi had a turkey sandwich, Kari has the same as matt, and Mathew had chicken strips. They ate in comfortable silence until her phone went off, again.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kari!" it was T.k

"Hey" she said, not really wanting to talk to him.

"Listen, about the other night im really sorry" Matt must have seen the awkward look Kari had on her face, because he reached over and took the phone from her hand.

"T.k, were kinda busy and Kari doesn't wanna talk, see ya" and he abruptly hung up on his brother.

"That wasn't very nice" his mother said

"I know" Matt handed her back her phone and she stuck it back in her pocket. Thankful that she didn't have to deal with T.k in front of Miss Takashi, she was his mother after all.

When they were all done they left to Miss Takashi's house. Her and Matt had business to take care of and had to drag Kari along. She didn't mind entertaining Mathew; it was T.k she didn't want to see.

Just her luck that he was at home instead of out with his new girlfriend. This made the atmosphere of the house very awkward. "Hey Kari, why did ya let Matt hang up on me?" he asked her.

"Sorry, I didn't really get a say" she said, sitting on the edge of there dirty couch.

Finally they went back to Matt's house, him and Mathew that is. "Kari, I just got custody of him" Matt said. Then a wide grin spread across his face.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked. He just laughed.

"You don't understand just how happy I am!" she cocked her head

"I guess I don't." he disappeared off in his room, and Kari fell asleep on the couch after watching two hours of TV. There was a heavy pressure on her stomach when she began to sleepily awake. Her eyes opened wide and she looked at the source of the pressure, a heavy lump of blankets is what it looked like but upon further investigation and un-raveling of the blankets she found Mathew. She chuckled a little as he too began to awake.

"Good morning sweetie" she said and he yawned

"What time is it?" he asked her.

She looked at the clock "seven thirty." She said "what are you doing in here?"

Mathew looked at her. "I had a nightmare and wanted to go sleep with daddy but he wouldn't open the door so I came in here with you."

"Oh…alright, let's go check on daddy ok?" she said smiling at him. He grinned back

"Yeah let's go!"

They went to matt's door and knocked….and knocked…and knocked some more.

"MATT!" she yelled pounding on the door, finally, she opened it.

Inside it was dark and gloomy. The shades were pulled back and light was constricted. There were strange red splotches on the carpet and a shiny dagger on the floor, Matt was on the bed, snoring loudly. Covered in blood, Kari looked at it all. She pulled Mathew out "stay in your room sweetie." She said and he did as he was told. She went over and inspected Matt's wrists, sliced open in all different directions.

She shook him awake; "Matt" she said softly when he began to arise.

"Uh…yeah" he said drowsily looking up at her.

"You're bleeding" she said and he immidiatly covered his wrist. She looked at him worriedly and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I-I didn't want you to know" he said looking away from her.

"Matt…if you're having trouble…just tell me..." he looked at her again, with that helpless sickly look he gave her when Sora died.

"I don't want you to have to carry on my burden as well as your own Kari." He said.

She smiled at him "how about we help each other?" she said. "I know a limited amount about baby care, and you need someone to be there for you, so I will help you if you help me!" he looked at her, as if unsure he could trust her.

"What if I play you like T.k did?" she chuckled

"Would you?" she asked him

"No" he shook his head, as seriously as ever.

"Well then what's the problem silly?" she asked, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. He looked down at his lap, and then looked at her smiling.

"Alright!" he said and Mathew came in.

"Does that mean you're my new mommy?" he asked her.

They all three started laughing happily. "Sure" she said "why not" Matt grabbed hold of her and pulled her down on top of him, staring deeply into her eyes. He was just about to say something when her phone rang.

"Oh common! What is it this time!" he thought angrily. She laughed and went into the living room to answer her phone.


	5. Another tragedy after another!

_Chapter five: another tragedy after another._

"Hello?" she said into the phone. Her brother answered her from the other end.

"Kari, hey im coming to get you I have something important to tell you" and with that the doorbell rang and he hung up the phone. Matt was the one who jumped up to answer the door. Tia walked in past him and headed towards her. Blood rushed into here ears and her heart started to pound. This was bad news, she could tell by the look on her face.

"Kari…last night I went home and" he looked down at the floor. "I was going to drop my bag off before I came and got you and…" he seemed to be gathering his thoughts "moms dead" he said suddenly.

Her eyes widened and she went into a state of shock. "d-dead?" she asked, unbelieving. Tears began to fall down her cheeks "how can she be dead I didn't even..." but the rest of the words were lost in her panic as she threw herself into her brother's chest and began to sob.

"Don't worry hika" he said, wrapping his arms around her. "It will be ok." Matt watched her distress, but with Tia here it wasn't safe to console her. He glared at Tia's back 'damn you' he though.

Kari's tears subsided "what happened?" she hiccupped.

"She…uh…killed herself. It was kinda brutal I don't really think you need to know" he said, and her eyes immediately turned to Matt. He looked away ashamed.

"I didn't want to tell you like this. I had no choice" she looked into his eyes, they shared the same pain her own did.

"Why would she want to kill herself?" she asked, small tears still streaking her face.

"There could be a lot of reasons. More than likely it was because ever since dad's death she has just been down hill from there." he said. She thought for a moment and then carefully chose her words.

"Did she leave…a note?" she asked, most suicides involve notes written by the person that committed suicide.

"Yeah" he looked away as he pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to her; she sat on the floor and read aloud.

_To my beloved children,_

_Words cannot express how sorry I am for what I am about to do. I miss your father and no man shall ever take his place, I need more than anything to be with him right now. I am sorry but Tia I know you will take good care of your little sister for me and take good care of yourself too. I will see you both one day so don't waste your tears on me. Oh and Tia, for gods sake just make yamato his own key._

_I love you kids,_

_Mom / Mrs. Yagami._

The letter was tearstained from there mother. This just brought back hikaris tears. "How could she do this to us!" she asked Tai "I didn't even get to tell her I was going to have a baby!" he hugged her.

"Mom was suffering Kari and constantly in pain. I understand what she must have gone through, and as im sure you know we weren't very supportive. We didn't realize just how much she was hurting." He said. Kari sat in an empty state of shock; it made her sick to think about it. And as usually, her life went from bad to worse.

Her phone rang again and this time Matt picked it up. "Yeah?" he said

"Matt?" T.k asked.

"Yeah what do you want T.k" he said

"I want to talk to Kari of course" Matt thought for a moment

"Not now T.k."

"It's important." He handed the phone to Kari. Silently cursing his little brother.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kari listen um…I don't want the kid." He said. She froze, did he just say what she thought he just said.

"Excuse me?"

"Im not ready to be a father, I wouldn't be any help to you or to the kid." Her eye twitched. "And um…im engaged"

"To the red-head"

"Yeah, ginger" he said. She breathed in deeply.

"son-of-a-bitch" she said

"What?" she threw the phone at the apposing wall and it fell to the ground before it even hit the wall.

"GOD DAMN HIM!" she cried. Tai stared at her as she told him what T.k had told her.

"Ill kill him" Matt said and headed for the door. Kari made no move to stop him.

"Wait for us" Tia said, pulling her up of the floor and down the stairs to Matt's car. They went to T.k's houseand Matt knocked on the door, Mathew watched from the car with Kari.

"Hello?" it was Nancy, Matt's mom.

"Where the hell is your son Nancy?"

"T.k? He is upstairs in his room" she said, waving at Mathew.

"Go take care of him" he motioned towards Mathew. "I need to have a…chat with my brother." His eyes burned with fire as him and Kari's brother went upstairs, Miss Takashi went out to the car with Kari and Mathew.

"Hi granny!" Mathew said excitedly. She smiled at him.

"Hi Mathew, enjoy living with Mattie?" she asked him.

"Yes! Yes! He said excitedly" then he thought

"And guess what granny!"

"What?" she asked

"I HAVE A MOMMY!" he squealed excitedly.

"A mommy?" but the question was cut short when T.k was thrown out the door, closely followed by the two boys, cursing him the whole way.

"How dare you, you sniveling little piece of shit!" Matt said, coming after him with another bone shattering punch. T.k jumped up and ran over behind Kari.

"Call off your dogs Kari" he said sarcastically.

"Hey," she said "they came after you of there own free will got it?" Matt reached out and pulled her away from T.k, while Tia landed another punch in T.k's face.

"Yeah T.k, nobody asked me to beat the dog shit out of you, I just enjoy it" he said as Matt held onto Karis waist and waited his turn to have at his brother. Nancy, surprisingly, didn't say a word and watched the three boys fight.

Finally they were done venting there pent up anger on Takeru, he was no fun he didn't even fight back. He was bloody and bruised, sprawled on the ground when they were through with him.

"I don't want to EVER see you near my sister again, or I will hurt you far worse than this got it?" but it wasn't a question, it was a command.

"Yeah, ugly" Mathew said, getting out of the car and approaching T.k. once he was over there, he kicked T.k square in the knee "don't ever come near my mommy again!" T.k's eyes widened.

"Mommy?" he thought "oh you little harlot, you were cheating on me" but before he could say another word, Matt kicked him in the face, abruptly shutting him up.

After he apologized to his mother, and told Mathew to never repeat any of the words just said, they climbed back into the car and drove home. But her mother's death was long from forgotten.

Tai and Kari stayed at Matt's house; Kari never wanted to go home again. But there home was a crime scene now and they weren't aloud in so they wouldn't disturb anything. Tia had been staying with Mimi previously.

Kari looked at the both of them "where are we going to sleep?" it was true, no one wanted to go in Matt's dads room, and Mathew stayed in T.k's old room but there was no bed in there. Matt room was his and the living room only had a couch and a very un-comfortable chair.

Matt thought for a moment. "I will sleep on the couch, you two can share my bed if you want" Kari looked at him. "Yeah I washed the sheets" he added, she didn't want to sleep on his blood, after all.

"Alright. Goodnight Matt, Kari." Tia said going into Matt's bedroom to sleep. Kari yawned and sat down on the couch. Thinking for a moment she stood back up and walked over to Matt.

"I think I am going to go to sleep too ok. I will see you in the morning, goodnight Mattie." She kissed his cheek and went off to bed.

Matt plopped down on the couch. 'Dammit' he thought, touching his cheek.

Matt didn't understand his feelings. He had never felt this way about Kari…had he? Well, of course he had felt something but he had thought it was just friendship. T.k was always the one after Kari, not Matt. Matt could no longer hide his feelings though, he wanted Kari to himself…badly.

He lied down on the couch, thinking about his feelings for his best friends little sister. Until sleep over took him and he fell into a dream like state.

When Kari woke up and tried to move she realized her movements were limited. She groaned and wondered what was on top of her now. She looked up and saw her brother, sprawled out over her and the rest of the bed. She pushed him of off her before climbing off the bed.

She went into the living room; Matt had fallen off the couch and was sleeping on the floor. She laughed at him before going into the kitchen. Mathew sat on the kitchen table, making cereal. She looked around, milk was spilled everywhere and jack Matt's big German Sheppard was eating the cereal off the floor.

"Need some help Mathew?" she asked him, chuckling. He turned around to look at her,

"Yep!" he said, smiling and went to the cabinet to get another bowl. She poured in the off-brand cereal and milk in and set it on the table for him. She was just about to pour some into her bowl when someone wrapped there arms around her waist. She looked back at Matt with a 'my brother is going to kill you' look. He just laughed.

"Don't worry Kari!" he chuckled.

"Hi daddy! Do you want some breakfast?" Mathew asked innocently.

"No, I will be fine." He said, kissing Kari on the cheek and going over to the fridge. She blushed and scowled at him, it wasn't safe being flirtatious when her brother was lurking just in the bedroom. Not that she minded it at all, she was just afraid.

Tiachi woke early, for him at least more like mid afternoon for the rest of the world. Kari was sitting on the floor near the coffee table, being forced to play puzzle with Mathew. Matt was lying lazily on the couch watching the two of them with a stupid grin on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Tai asked his best friend.

Matt moved over so Tai could inhabit part of the couch. "What do you mean?" he asked, seemingly innocent.

"You know what I mean" Tai said, eyeing him suspiciously. Kari chose to intervene.

"Tia, don't forget I have to go to the doctors this afternoon." He looked at her.

"And when did you tell me this?" she giggled

"Right now" she said, turning back around and putting the finishing piece on the puzzle, earning a cheer from Mathew.

"Of course…" Tai said, rolling his eyes.

Matt watched his friend for a minute. "So, how long do you plan on staying?" he asked.

"I don't know. Until they get finished with my house I suppose" he said.

Kari's phone began ringing; she got up and went to pick it up. Then it stopped ringing.

She reached for it and the minute her finger touched the phone and electric shock ran through her finger tips. "OW…" she said, sucking on her finger. She looked at her missed call. 'Unknown name, unknown number' "darn…"

"Who was it?" Matt asked her.

"OH I don't know." She said.

"Alright" she went back over. Maybe it was just a bit of static electricity. She couldn't help but get the feeling that something was wrong.

Tai stood up "what time is your appointment?"

"One" she answered casually.

"Kari, I have to be at work!" he said, looking at his sister.

"I can take her" Matt said.

"Would you?" Kari asked, looking up at him.

"Why not" he said, smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Thank you." Tai glared at the two of them, they were too…happy for his liking, happy with each other that is. He wondered when the two of them had become such good friends.

"Mattie" Kari said suddenly. Matt looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?" he said, when she didn't continue.

"It's nothing" she said. Remembering Tai was still in the room.

Kari got up and went to take a shower. She didn't want to go to the doctors. They would just tell her what she already knew. That she had a child now living in her belly. She touched her stomach gingerly.

She wondered if Matt could truly love her if she was carrying his brother's child. Wouldn't that be wrong? She let the water bead down her body as all kinds of different thoughts assaulted her mind.

Could Matt and she be together? Especially with Tai, who knows what he would do…if he were to ever find out.

I mean, it wasn't like her and matt were getting married or anything, they just had the occasional cuddle and kiss. She didn't really know how to describe there relationship in any other way then 'nonexistent' but maybe…she could change that.


	6. strengthening there bond

Chapter six: strengthening there bond.

Matt and her drove in silence to the doctors. The question had been nagging at Kari's brain all day. She didn't think she could keep it in much longer, then, without warning, it slipped out.

"Matt, do you love me?" her eyes widened when she realized what she had just asked him.

He looked at her for a brief moment before turning his eyes back to the road. "Why do you ask?" he said

She looked down. "Im sorry…" she mumbled

"Sorry?" he laughed "don't be sorry Kari, I was just wondering why you asked is all."

"Well…" she thought for a moment. Why had she asked him all of the sudden? Didn't she already know? He kissed her that morning and held her in his arms; you don't do that to everyone so they must have something.

"I – I just want to…" she trailed off, noticing that he had pulled up in front of the doctor's office.

"Kari," he said turning to look at her. "Don't you already know?" he asked her.

"Well…" great…now she was on the verge of crying. She sniffled, but didn't continue.

He watched her for a second. "Kari, to tell you the truth I don't think I could love you more than I do at this very moment." He said. She looked at him, in his icy blue eyes.

"But…how can you?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I…" she looked down at her hands as he urged her to continue "how can you, I am carrying your brother's child!" she said, warm tears trailing down her cheeks. He shushed her.

"Kari, it doesn't matter to me whose child it is. It won't stop me from loving you, or from loving it." He said "it doesn't make any difference to me" he added, then leaned over and brushed his lips against her own. "Now come on, you are going to be late to your appointment" he said. Going to the other side of the car and opening up the door for her.

"Alright" she said, getting out and following him into the building.

Just as Kari suspected, they just told her everything she already knew. Yes she was pregnant, she was due in July of next year, and her baby was healthy. The only thing that bothered her was when they asked who the father was. Then immediately asked if it was Matt's.

Matt just blushed and Kari shook her head. "No" she said simply.

The ride home, well to Matt's home was silent not to mention awkward.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked suddenly, another question that just slipped out.

"Why would I be mad at you?" he asked.

"Well…I don't know" she said.

"Kari don't give me that." He said, reading her perfectly.

"Im sorry. Ive just been really emotional lately." She said. He decided he would interrogate her later.

When they got home Tai was already gone for work. Matt had left Mathew with Mimi while they were out, Mimi wanted to do some baby stuff because she claims her biological clock was ticking, which made Matt shudder. So Mimi took Mathew to a movie that wouldn't end until seven (a/n- convenient, aint it?)

Kari sat heavily on Matt's couch. She sighed and began thinking about the baby. Mostly just about what she wanted to name it. Matt watched her curiously. "So…" he looked around, it was only three o'clock.

She looked at him "so?" he thought for a moment '_common Matt…say something.' _But he couldn't think of anything to say to her, so he just sat down beside her.

"Something bothering you?" she asked him.

"no." he shook his head. "Not really." But he was trying to convince himself as well as her. What if T.k ended up wanting her and the child, did Matt have the will to take her from his little brother? He looked at Kari who had grabbed a book off the coffee table '_the silver lining' _he didn't remember ever having that book…. She flipped through the pages for a minute, before setting it back down.

"Not your kind of read?" he asked her.

"Well…" she shook her head "I guess not" she finished. A slight quake in her voice that he didn't notice before.

Kari's phone rang and she picked it up, but again it was unknown name unknown number "whoever this jerk is, he needs to stop calling" she said.

Matt sat on the other end of the couch, contemplating. This just wasn't fair, here he was all alone with Kari and he couldn't even think of anything to say to her…he really was a prick.

"Matt" she said, looking at him. She stopped for a minute and gathered her thoughts "do you think I am ready to raise a child?" she asked him. He froze…what kind of odd question was that?

"I really think that is for you to decide" he said.

"Yeah…I guess so" she said, staring off into nowhere. He watched her curiously, wondering what could be going through her mind. Her phone rang again "if it's an unknown number, I am going to scream." It was Yolie.

"Hello?" she said

"Hey Kari!" The girl on the other end said

"Do you want to spend the night?" Kari contemplated for a moment…would she rather be with Yolie than alone with Matt?

"I don't know, I will have to think about it ok, I will call you back around seven ok?"

"Ok" Yolie paused "where are you right now?" Kari blushed, although she didn't know why.

"Matt's place." She said.

"OH!" Yolie chuckled on the other end "I get it now"

"HEY!" Kari yelled, her blush deepening "it's not like that!" she said. Matt watched with interest.

"Sure it isn't" she said, laughing

"I will call you later Yolie" Kari said, trying to calm down so her face would go back to its natural color.

"What was that all about?" Matt asked once Kari hung up the phone.

"Oh, nothing" she said, waving it off. "She just wanted to see if I wanted to spend the night"

"Do you?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well…" she blushed and looked away "yeah" she said under her breath.

He looked at her "so what is the problem?"

"Well" but she didn't continue, because Matt's lips met hers before she could get a chance.

"Its ok" he said, winking at her.

"But…I don't want to leave you here all by yourself!" she insisted

"Kari, I am here by myself all the time, im a big boy now" he said. Teasing her, but she wasn't so easily baited.

"I know…but" he stared at her and she pouted "I would feel bad" she said

"It won't kill you to think of yourself for once you know. I will still be here when you get back" she stared at him "and no, I won't cut myself" he said. She smiled and pushed him down on the couch, lying on top of him. He snaked his arms around her waist and held her tight.

"Are you sure?" she asked looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, im sure" he said, kissing the side of her forehead trying to re-assure her.

"Hmm…" she shifted trying to get comfortable in his arms. "Or, I could just stay like this" she said, sighing.

"Yeah" he said. He didn't want to have to let her go. So they remained content with lying against each other. Until her damn phone rang again. "I swear your phone is conspiring against us!" he said.

"No, but the person on the other line may be" she said "hello, Davis"

"Oh hey Kari!" She wanted nothing more than to hang up on him. And surprisingly she got her wish. Matt took the phone from her.

"She doesn't want to talk now daisuke" he said, hanging up the phone. On the other line Davis sat, confused.

"That was mean" Kari said and he just smiled

"I know, but I have to protect my women." He said, slipping under her and off of the couch.

"Your women?" she asked him questioningly.

"Yes, my women" he said, falling on top of her and pinning her hands to the couch. She play scowled at him.

"Who says im your women?" she said, rolling her eyes then looking back up to see his reaction. His tongue came out in a playful manner

"Last time I checked, Miss Yagami" he said "you did" she smiled up at him.

"Yeah, I guess that's true" she said, giggling.

He nuzzled her neck, making her skin crawl. She stared up at him with questioning eyes "what?" he asked her.

"Do you think we will be like this forever?" she asked.

"Damn I hope so" he said smiling at her. She returned the smile, and kissed him. He returned her kiss and deepened it, pushing him and her both further into the couch.

hr>

T.k stood in Davis's living room. "See what I mean?" he said. Davis was still confused.

"So, lemme get this straight, Matt is trying to steal Kari from me?"

"That's right" T.k said

"But, I thought you liked Kari?"

"No, no Davis I think you're the man for the job" he said. Davis smiled.

"Well, if Matt thinks he can get Kari so easily he must be delusional." He said, smiling.

"That's right" T.k said, his plan was already beginning to work.

hr>

Matt kissed Kari again, this time his tongue wanted to explore her mouth. It pushed against her teeth until she opened. It only lasted a minute before the doorbell rang.

"Oh son-of-a…" Kari giggled and he stood up to answer the door. That was proof; the world did not want him to be with her. Well the world could screw him because he wanted her, bad!

Matt came to the door, panting. Yolie stood there looking at him. "Hello" she said, giving him a disgusted look. His eye twitched slightly before he moved out of the way.

"Hey" he said through gritted teeth. Yolie went over to Kari who was now sitting upright on the couch. She smiled at Yolie, but what she really wanted to do was ring her little neck. They were so close too…

But instead Kari smiled at her. "Hey" she said. Matt disappeared off into his room and plopped on his bed. His moment had been ruined, Yolie was going to take Kari home with her and he would have to wait. "Dammit" he said quietly.

Yolie looked at her, completely oblivious as to why the two teens both seemed agitated at her or what had been going on just a few seconds ago. "Sorry, I know you said seven but I couldn't wait!" she smiled "I have some great news!" she said excitedly

"What?" Kari asked her

"Ken and I finally started going out!" Kari laughed

"What's so funny?" she asked

"Finally" Kari said "I have been waiting for this to happen for the longest time!"

"What?"

"Well you have been in love with each other forever haven't you?"

"Yeah, like you and T.k" Kari bust out laughing

"You don't know the half of it." she said

"What do you mean?"

"If I tell you a secret, do you promise, cross your heart and hope to die not to tell ANYONE!" Kari said

"Of course"

"Im pregnant with T.k's child." Yolie's pupils dilated and she let out an ear shattering scream, making Kari cover her ears and Matt run into the room.

"What!" he said, looking around for the problem.

"Does he know?" she said, pointing at Matt.

"Yeah he knows" Kari said.

Yolie's grin spread "this is so wonderful!" she said excitedly. "Im so happy for you."

"T.k doesn't want it."

"What?"

"He told me he didn't want the child" Kari explained

"That bastard!" Yolie said, standing up like she was about to hunt T.k down.

"Calm down Yolie" Kari said.

Yolie stopped, for her friend's sake. "So are you coming over?"

"I guess, since you came all the way over her" Kari said, standing up and walking over to Matt. "I guess I will see you tomorrow." She said, giving him a quick kiss. Yolie watched in horror as Kari went out the door; she took one look at Matt and took off after her friend. Matt growled, and shut the door.

"Kari, wait!" Yolie caught up to her "are you and Matt..." Kari nodded "ew! Really? Is T.k mad?"

"Well he was the one who left me so if he is he has no right to be." She said. Yolie needed a second to register this new information.

"Well, you did say you liked him. He still freaks me out though.

"Well, he shouldn't anymore"

"EW, were you two…and that is why he was…" Yolie' face reddened "oh Kari!"

"Calm down, we were just kissing and…French kissing" she said, chuckling at the horrified look her friend gave her.


	7. understanding the problem, continued con

Chapter seven- understanding the problem, continued confusions.

Staying with Yolie always tiered her out. She always had a ton of things planned out for them to do, one of which involved Kari turning off her phone. That annoyed Kari, she wanted to be able to answer in case Matt called, but her phone did ring constantly.

Yolie sat on her floor; she had decided to help Kari figure out what to name her baby. Some of the names Yolie wanted were strange. Like: count Murdock or sir shire. Kari would not name her baby count or sir anything. It was weird, since the child would have no royal lineage in his blood, therefore was un-deserving of those titles. Not to mention the fact that kids would beat him/her up on the playground.

Kari sprawled out on the floor, looking at a magazine. She didn't even know the title of said magazine; she was trying to waste time. Her mother kept assaulting her thoughts. Her funeral was coming up in a few days.

Kari still couldn't imagine what reason her mother had for killing herself. Kari knew her mother was pained by there fathers death but she wasn't that pained… was she?

Yolie waved her hand in front of Kari's face. "Oh, yeah?" Yolie smiled at her.

"Thinking about Yamato?" She asked

"No, I was thinking about my mother"

"Really?"

Kari looked at her friend "I don't know, something about it seems weird. Something is wrong Yolie, I can feel it. And I am NEVER wrong about these things" she said.

"Like what?"

"Im not sure yet, I will tell you when I know"

hr>

Matt was still angry. He had been so close…so damn close, and Yolie had to go and tear her away! He sat heavily on the couch.

He didn't know why, but he felt compelled to look at that book 'the silver lining' he knew, good and well he had never seen that book before. So he opened it to page one.

_The silver lining: chapter one: year of the vampire _

He stared at it. 'What the…' but he continued to read

_When I was a little girl, I was attacked. I was walking home one night a little past dark and I was attacked by a vampire, he told me, that if he spared me then he would be reincarnated as my great-great-great grand-son._

_I was little, and I did not want to die. So I told him that he could have my great-great-great grand-son. _

_I was stupid._

_Now, almost three hundred years later he should be coming. I have spent my entire life trying to find a way to stop him._

_And I have died in vain. _

And that was all it said. Matt rolled his eyes "what a waste of a read." He said, but before he could toss it back on the table, he noticed something.

_Written by: Hikari Yagami- _

There was a scribbled number beside the name. "What?" he asked himself. There had to be a mistake, Kari would never write this crap! But his heart was pounding in his chest. He breathed, trying to slow his pumping adrenalin. This was wrong, it had to be, but there it was in plain English. Her name.

He grabbed the book and left the house. Maybe he could find a copy in the library. Or at least some information.

hr>

T.k sat in his room. Davis should be on his way by now. His plan was going great. Davis thought T.k liked him, but he was just a pawn in T.k's plan. He had to have Kari, she was a part of him and soras plan.

She was the main pawn, the queen if you must. And to win the game, all he had to do was kill the king. He smiled.

hr>

Kari felt her heart begin to beat loudly. She looked around. Why was she so edgy today? What was happening? She had felt this way, once before when she was in America with T.k and Willis needed her help. She had a feeling, though; it wasn't Willis who needed help this time.

The baby inside of her gave a nice kick. "OW.." she held her stomach.

hr>

Matt ran down the stairs of her apartment. He stopped when he saw Davis. "What do you want?" he asked.

Davis just stared at him "im here for Kari"

"Kari isn't her, go away, im kind of busy" he said, but Davis wouldn't let him off the stairs.

"No" he said. Matt's eye twitched

"What was that, punk?" Matt said through gritted teeth.

"Kari is mine, stay away from her or I will have to kill you" Matt stared at him, irridiculously.

"Kill me?" what the hell was wrong with these people? Davis had NEVER been aggressive, well not as far as to kill someone. First T.k went insane, now Davis. Was there something Matt was not informed of? Some kind of disease, the disease of idiot's maybe?

Matt shoved Davis out of the way "what is your problem daisuke!" he yelled. Davis just stared at him, before pulling out a gun. "Oh for the love of…" Matt stopped for a moment. Did Davis really have it in him to kill Matt? And why was matt so stupid as to not see this one coming.

hr>

Yolie's doorbell rang, the ring echoed through the house and into Kari's ears. "I will get it" she said, standing up and walking out of the room.

Yolie didn't move. But then she though about what Kari had said, about something being wrong. So she decided to follow her to the door.

Kari reached for the doorbell, her fingers just inches away before a giant shock ran through her entire body. She cried out, and pulled away from the door. Shaking her hand and trying to get the pain to go away.

"What's wrong?" Yolie asked when she saw her friend wincing.

She again reached for the door, and was hit with another electric bolt. "Would you…get the door? I hit my hand on the handle pretty hard" she lied.

Yolie pulled the door open. To Kari's surprise, Brittany stood there.

"Hello…?" Yolie said, wondering why the head cheerleader was at her house, or how Brittany even knew where she lived.

"Kari!" she hugged Kari.

"Um, something I can help you with?"

"Oh, I am so happy you are safe. I got here in time." She looked around. "Mind if I come in, its not safe here"

"Not safe?" Yolie asked, also confused.

"I don't have time to explain!" she said, somewhat frantically. "Have you seen T.k, or Davis, or sora anytime soon?" Kari stared at her.

"Is this some kind of joke?" she asked, tempted to laugh in Brittany's face.

"No" now it was Brittany's turn to be confused "why would it be?"

"Sora is dead" Brittany laughed.

"You wish." Kari just stared at her. Brittany, in Karis mind had officially just gone insane.

"They must have targeted someone else today…but who." She looked at Kari "who is closest to you?"

"My brother Tai." Kari said to her.

"No, he is safe"

"Safe from what!" Yolie asked, but, like last time Brittany ignored her.

"Who else?"

Kari took a minute to think "it would have to be Matt" she was buying into Brittany's insanity, maybe this was what she had been sensing all day.

"Matt" Brittany turned, and took off running.

Yolie looked at Kari. "Do you have any idea what just happened?"

Kari shook her head "I think…" she paced back and forth "now I know something is wrong Yolie!" she said, but before she could worry about Matt, she had to take care of Takeru.

"Sorry Yolie, I have to go!" she said, then, like Brittany took off running.

"There all insane…" Yolie said, to herself now that she was all alone again.

Kari grabbed her phone. It rang. 'Impossible' she thought, she had turned her phone off. She answered it.

"Where are you?" the dark voice on the other end said.

"I don't know what kind of sick game you are trying to play with me but this has to stop."

"Only you can stop me….that is why I must have you!"

"What makes me so special?" she asked.

"Oh…you don't know?" the voice laughed. "Three hundred and twelve years ago, your ancestor met a vampire. She didn't know it at the time, but she met the _king_ of vampires."

"King of…what?"

"VAMPIRES! Keep up!" it said "but the king was injured and dying, he needed time to re-coupe and he needed a new host. So he decided to implant himself in her bloodline, waiting for the opportune moment to re-appear."

Kari shook her head. She was dreaming, she had to be! This was insane, it wasn't true…someone was just trying to scare her. "Stop!" she said "so…what does this have to do with me?" she asked "am I a vampire?"

It laughed again, a sinister bone chilling laugh "no. the vampire is" but her phone went dead. She threw it on the grass beside her; she was almost to T.k's house anyway.

hr>

Matt stared at the gun "Davis, you don't want to do this. Kari will never love you if you kill me" he said, trying to reason with the shaking boy. Davis began to lower the gun.

"DAISUKE, WAIT!" Brittany yelled, and Davis hand slipped.

BANG

Matt fell to the ground in a heap.


	8. Kari’s conceived power

Chapter eight- Kari's conceived power and the tongue of the king.

Kari rounded the corner and headed for Takeru's house, she knew this had something to do with him. She only hoped that Matt was ok. Kari knocked on the door until she heard noise on the other side.

The door swung open, and sora stood before her. She smiled a big toothy smile. Kari felt herself shudder.

"T.k told me you were coming." She said. Kari nodded

"I figured he would." She said "I need to talk to him"

"Why?"

"I don't know what he thinks he is doing but I want it to stop, I know he killed my mother!" Sora laughed.

"Your mother, his mother." She waved her hand around "what difference does it make?" Kari stared

"He killed his own mother?" Sora nodded.

"That bastard" she mumbled. "Who else does he plan to kill?"

"Matt is first on his list, Mathew, Mimi, Taichi, and about everyone close to you."

"What does he want with me?" Kari demanded.

"Oh honey, he doesn't want you as much as he" T.k shoved her aside.

"Come in." Kari followed him. He led her out into the back yard. "How nice of you to show up." He offered her a glass of water but she pushed it away.

"Not thirsty?" Sora asked. Kari just shook her head.

"No, now tell me T.k what is it that you want?"

T.k looked like he was deep in thought. "Well…you still don't know do you" he paced around in front of her. "What I want is simple. I am almost ashamed that people thought you were the strongest of us digidestin. Apparently, with power comes stupidity.

Kari glared at him "you the one who let Sora turn you into a vampire, so don't talk about me being stupid." She said to him.

"Kari, your bravery amuses me. I don't want you, and really I never did, but you were part of my plan. I want your whelp."

Hr 

Brittany grabbed the gun from Davis, and threw it to the side. Matt held tightly onto his wound i 'I am going to die…' /i 

"Davis, you idiot…look what you have done!" Brittany turned to look at Matt. "poor human" she walked over to him. She lightly brushed the hair out of his eyes.

He looked up at her, the life draining from his body, draining away with his blood. "who a-are you?" he asked, coughing up blood.

She smiled "don't worry, I wont hurt you."

"Why are you here?"

"I was sent here to stop T.k and his plans."

He struggled to take in breath. "Sent by whom?"

"The queen of the vampire world of course." He was confused, but didn't really have time to ask questions.

"Am I going to die?" he asked her.

"No, someone still needs you"

"Kari?" she nodded her head. She reached down and laid her hand on the wound.

"I am going to have to kill you."

Hr 

Kari didn't know what to do. She was just trying to buy herself some time. "My whelp cannot be a vampire."

T.k stared at her, seemingly amused. "And why not?" he asked her.

"Because I am not a vampire, duh!" he shook his head.

"But still, the blood of our king courses through your veins."

"How long have you had this planed T.k?"

He laughed. "Longer than you could imagine."

"So what are you going to do to me?"

"Well…I could either wait for you to have the baby, or I could take him from you"

"Take him from me?" was that even possible? Takeru reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife.

"Do me a favor and hold still"

"To hell I will!" but when she tried to move she found it impossible.

She screamed, but T.k was going to torture her first, so he threw the knife at her. She desperately tried to struggle free from his magic, but to no avail. Just at the last second, a light appeared around her body and she fell to the ground, the knife falling harmlessly beside her.

She breathed a deep sigh, but it wasn't over yet. T.k was annoyed by this; he wanted to hear her scream. So, he came after her with another knife. He dove down upon her, but she rolled away just in time.

She stood up, out of breath. She was horrified that this was the end. He came at her again, Sora just watched in amusement. Just as he caught a hold of her arm, something inside her screamed out. T.k fell backwards mostly from confusion. He stared up at her.

She was shaking insanely. Pictures were flashing in her brain, of bloody teeth and dead people, of a man with dark silver hair and a cold stare. Of claws ripping at tender flesh. Blood was splattered everywhere in these pictures, deep and red. It was like some kind of crime scene. The pictures stopped for a moment, when another voice rang out.

She realized it was her own voice, as clear as day. "STOP!" she screamed, hot tears falling to the ground under her. She bit down hard on her bottom lip, making it bleed. "S-stop" her legs could no longer support her, and she began to fall.

She could feel the baby inside of her, now more than ever. She could feel his slow heart beat, his soft cries. He was screaming. Her heart-beat sped up, and the light spread all across her body.

T.k was ready for another attack; he was going to have that baby if it killed him. If he was to kill the king, he would be a true immortal. No one could stop him, not even his no-good brother and Taichi. Kari was the only thing standing in his way, he had the will to kill her but he wasn't sure if he had the raw power.

Kari swayed like she was drunk. She was in serious pain; the whelp inside of her was ripping at her insides, memories of his other life driving him mad. Her eyes were beginning to cloud over and she was suddenly cold.

T.k's bravery had returned to him, and he jumped at her again, pinning her to the ground. She screamed and tried to get out of his grip. The blade met her side, splattering her blood along the ground.

Hr 

Matt ran as fast as his legs would take him. He hoped she was alright, he had gone to yolie's house looking for her and Yolie had told him she had left.

Brittany was close behind him. She was also worried, if T.k was to inherit the power of the king the world would have no one to stand up to him. Kari was the only thing standing in T.k's way, but could Kari kill T.k if she had too?

Hr 

Suddenly, Kari's mind threw her into a shadowed memory, of when she met the king of vampires.

She was just a little girl, hardly seven years old. It was dark outside, and black clouds rolled over the horizon just in the distance. She turned to corner, and saw a man. She wanted to run, but found herself locked in place, none of her muscles willing to move.

She watched him walk, slowly toward her, holding her to her spot with his mind. He was tall with long waist length silver hair and cold silver bone chilling eyes. He wore a black long sleeved velvet shirt and black pants, a gold cross hanging from his neck. He had two sharp teeth on his upper row of teeth and two on his bottom.

His mouth glittered with a red color, something she recognized as blood. She tried, desperately to pull away from his grasp but again she did not move. He continued to stride towards her, with an air of superiority over her.

He stopped, in front of her. He licked his lips carefully as he continued to watch her, seemingly enjoying her fear.

"Let me go" she begged, Staring up into his transfixing silver eyes.

"Do you know why I chose you?" he asked, looking to both sides as if he was paranoid.

"What?" she was no longer a seven year old, but herself?

"I waited, long past that little girls great-great-great granddaughter." He said

"I don't understand" he released her from his minds hold and she stood on her own. She was well aware of the piercing pain in her side where T.k had thrust his blade.

"Out of all your ancestors, you were the most powerful." He seemed to be thinking. "They were all weak, I waited inside of them but they became over-whelmed by my power."

She watched him; he was now looking at her wound. "Why is T.k trying to take your from me?" he shook his head, but ignored her question.

"The women all died. None of them were able to control my dark memories, my raw power. They all exploded from the inside out, and I moved on to the next generation. They all conceived children of course, but none could conceive me."

He traced a sharp claw along her wound, ripping the cloth away and dropping it to the ground. When he touched her, she felt shivers run down her spine, and she felt her face get hot. Chills running up and down her spine, it bothered her to feel this way.

"For one reason, or another, you had the power to control me."

"Why am I so special all of a sudden? I just used to be a normal teenage girl."

"Until I became you whelp, yes?" she nodded her head.

"As long as I am yours, I will never let any harm befall you." He leaned down, still inspecting the hole in her side. She watched him, curious to see what he was about to do.

He moved closer to her side, breathing in the scent of her blood. To him it was intoxicating; he lightly stuck his nose in it. She let out a little yelp, it wasn't every day people stuck there nose into your side.

He closed his eyed "don't worry" he breathed. "I wont hurt you" his tongue came out, and scraped across her wound. He continued to lap up her blood until her entire wound was clean. Kari's whole body was burning and her skin was tingling, shivers shot up her spine. What was he doing? And why did she like it so much?

Then, she felt his sharp fangs cut into her skin. She cried out as he drank the blood pouring into his mouth. She found herself shaking. Then his words came across her brain again "I won't hurt you"

When he was done he ran his tongue across the middle of his own bite mark, before looking back up at her. His face was tinged red from her blood. "See?" he said. The pain she had felt earlier was gone now and what was left was just a strange tingling feeling.

"What do I do now?" she asked "T.k is still a vampire, there is no way I can defeat him.

"Of course you can, I told you, I will always protect you." He began to fade before her.

"Wait!" but before she knew it, the whole scene was gone and she was lying in the grass, T.k had been thrown into the table on the porch, and Sora was trying to figure out if he was ok. She stared at them for a minute.

T.k rose, and glared at her. "You just love pushing my buttons don't you?" he held up his knife, it was snapped in half and the other half lay by her side, she grabbed it and stood back up. T.k stared at her, clearly confused.

"What?" why did he have that stupid, 'did I miss something' look on his face. Then she realized, she looked down at her side. Her shirt was torn and a chunk of it was missing, but instead of a gapping hole, the only mark on her milky white skin was two twin fang marks. The mark of a vampire bite.

"Where the hell did that come from?"

She laughed; for once she had the upper hand. A voice tugged at T.k's mind, but he tried to ignore it. It rattled his brain until he chose to listen.

"I will never allow you to have my power, or the girl. I will protect her with my life, you cannot touch her, for I have marked her." His voice was as poisonous as venom seeping into his brain and corrupting his mind, he couldn't brake free from it.

Kari had to kill him now. She could feel her baby, the vampire and her heart synchronized, became one. His power slowly urged her forward, he was no longer haunted by his own memories, and he was ready to help her. Possibly ready to make the ultimate sacrifice for her.

Matt jumped the fence and landed in T.k's backyard, he watched as Kari moved forward. When she came to T.k, she stopped. Could she kill him? He was her father's child!

T.k watched her hesitation, and attacked. Stabbing her right in the heart, not even the king of vampires saw that coming. Kari's pupils dilated, and she instinctively grabbed her stomach, passing out.

Matt jumped at his brother, and they rolled around in the grass, thrashing at each other. Sora raised a knife above Kari; she was going to make sure that Kari stayed dead.


	9. Hikaris confessions

Chapter nine: Hikaris confessions.

The vampire cried out to her, Kari couldn't be dead. Matt landed a punch in the center of his brother's brain. It had to have cracked the skull wide open.

The world seemed like it was frozen in its tracks. Matt stared down at Kari's body, a single tear falling from his eye.

hr 

When Kari woke up, she was surrounded by darkness. You always heard people say, don't go toward the light. She moved her hand in front of her face, but that too was lost in the darkness.

She wondered what was happening, was she dead? She felt like she was, as if her body was as light as a feather. Her mind seemed freed from the burden of reality.

She couldn't die, there were so many things she still wanted to do! Like be with Matt and if she died that would never happen. Then she became aware of a light, her body was glowing.

Her body instinctively jolted upwards. She looked around; she was sitting at a table on a brown chair. The room was blindingly white colored and empty. "Where am I?" she asked herself.

Words began forming on the wall. She had to be dreaming, was this where you went when you died? The words on the wall formed completely, it said 'confessions of Yagami, Hikari. Session 554372897.' She stared at it. "What the hell…"

A man came out, from nowhere. She could only see his shadow. "welcome." He said.

This was all too weird. Where was she, who was he? Did she die? What happened to T.k, and he baby? "Who are you?" was all she managed to say.

"I am your session master."

"What?"

"It is something a mortal wouldn't understand" he explained "you were born a child of light, the angel of light." He paused. "When you conceived your child, you were enveloped in darkness." Kari was utterly confused, this was completely ridiculous!

"Am I dead?"

"More or less" she didn't understand the reality of her situation.

"How can I get back?"

"You cant" she jumped up, and he backed away.

"What do you mean I can't?"

hr 

Matt dropped to the ground beside her body, he looked down at her. She wasn't dead, she couldn't be. He wanted to protect her from his brother! He wanted her to be his, forever. She couldn't be dead.

Yet, there she lied, her body already becoming cold. Her heart had stopped and her pulse was non-existent. Tears began to roll down his cheeks as he picked her up into his arms. He would never let her go; he could never let her go.

The baby inside her body was dying; the vampire was using all his strength trying to keep himself alive. She had to come back; this was not how things were supposed to go. She was supposed to be the one who lived!

hr 

Kari suddenly felt a wave of fear hit her. She reached down and touched her stomach. "What about my baby?"

"He will die" her eyes widened, and the situation hit her like a lead brick. She was dead, her baby was dying, and she would never kill T.k. her life was over.

She began to pace. "Cant I come back?" he looked at her, or at least she thought he did.

"Maybe"

"How! Tell me how!" she was crying now.

"You have to confess your greatest sin" she took a step back.

"What?"

"It is what you have to do, you are not in heaven or hell, I am neither god nor the devil, and I am just trying to help you."

"My greatest sin…" what did he mean?

"You only have a limited amount of time"

So she did what she thought was right, she began confessing, everything.

"Um…I never really liked my dad. I have had a crush on Matt my entire life. I wished Sora would die. Yolie annoys me a lot. I think Cody is a homosexual. I cheated on my third grade math test. I have had sex with Davis. I think my brother is a man whore. I was the one who threw up in soras hat. I was engaged to T.k, before I was pregnant." She looked at him; hoping one of these things was what he was looking for.

"Try again" she thought, this was so difficult. She had no idea what her greatest sin was.

"I… um…. I think the vampire is hott, who wouldn't. I want more than anything to be the mother of matt's kids. I crashed my dad's car when I was twelve. I am not always as brave as I seem. I am afraid of cauliflower. I peed in my pants until I was six. I went to digiworld once way before I was a digidestin and never told anyone." She couldn't think of many more things.

He still wanted more; there was something she was missing. She froze, she had an idea, and if it was her sin, and he didn't necessarily mean HER it could be her in a different life. She hoped that this would work.

"My greatest sin is letting my bloodline be corrupted by the darkness of the vampire when I was a little girl three hundred years ago!"

Everything around her disappeared, and she was back floating in the darkness. Why didn't she return to her world? What did she do wrong?

hr 

Matt stood up, and walked over to his brother. He killed Kari and now Matt was going to make him pay! Sora jumped on him, tackling him to the ground. Forget Kari, Sora wanted to kill Matt.

Inside of Kari's body, the baby was warm again. He didn't understand what was going on, was Kari alive?

Matt rolled around trying to punch Sora. "What is your problem? Get off me!" he yelled. He tried to push her off but she continued her assault on him.

He punched Sora and threw her off of him. "I don't have time for you, unless you want to die also?" he said, looking down at her flames in his eyes.

She shook her head "I love Takeru" she said. Matt stopped, did she just say she LOVED T.k?

"What?"

"I know it's stupid, I have had a crush on him since Kari and he started going out. I envied Kari. He told me he could give me something that Kari could never posses." Matt couldn't believe it.

"Then why had you gone out with me and Tai?"

"To get closer to him" she said, her voice was cracking as she began to cry. "Then, he told me all this vampire stuff and I was afraid. So I did what he told me because I didn't want to die"

hr 

In Karis mind she thought about all the good things, and bad. Her love for T.k, the death of her mother, matt's love for her. her brother, meeting Brittany, her times in the digidestin even her fling with Davis.

Then her mind was assaulted by a strange noise. At first it was like a soft whimper that gradually grew louder into a screaming cry. It was her baby, calling out to her. He still needed her!

Her heart leapt in her chest, and she began falling. Her body jumped, like it did when she had a bad dream and she found herself back in T.k's mom's backyard. Her head was pulsing painfully, she pressed her finger to her temple to try and get it to stop.

She looked around, Matt was standing in front of Sora and they were talking about something. T.k was holding his head, sprawled out in the grass. Brittany had arrived but she had gotten stuck on the fence and was desperately trying to pull herself free.

She jumped up, T.k was down and now was the time to strike, she couldn't think about it. She just knew that he had to be stopped. So she grabbed the broken blade that lay beside her and jumped up.

She crossed the grass silently, Matt had finally noticed her, and ran past Sora. He would have to deal with her later. He stopped when he saw the look on Karis face.

"T.k" she said, through ragged breath "you have tried and tried to plot against me, I have to kill you, for both our sakes." She was crying again "I am so sorry." T.k couldn't defend himself; his brother had hit him hard. So Kari easily thrust the blade into T.k's chest and ripped it back out again.

She watched him as the light faded from his eyes. He just looked up at her, and then apologized. "Kari, I-I am sorry for what I have done to you" and then , his heart stopped and he died.

Kari dropped to her knees and cried. T.k will always be her first true love, not even him turning into a vampire and trying to kill her could change that. Also, no matter how much she wished it wasn't true, he would always be the father of her child.

She sat there for a long time, contemplating all that had happened to her. It was all so confusing. She was carrying the king of vampires inside of her; T.k was now dead because of her. She had died, met a very strange man then came back. It all seemed like a bad dream to her.

As Matt gently pulled her up off the ground, she realized that soon enough this would be, to her more dream than reality.

THREE YEARS LATER–

Kari yawned as she looked down at her baby. He looked so much like his father it was frightening. He had the same messy blonde hair, the same kind blue eyes that seemed never-ending. He even had the same sweet and innocent smile.

She knew though, he wouldn't stay this way for long. He was to grow up and become the king of vampires, so naturally as he progressed through life he would develop the features of his past self.

She smiled as she continued to get him dressed. He was the only painful reminder she had of T.k. when he died, she wasn't in love with him but he was still a big part of her life.

She picked up her baby and walked out the door. It was a nice day, if not a little cold. She could see her breath leave her mouth. In spite that it was a typically beautiful autumn day. Just a little bit past the fifteenth of November. Matt was off practicing with his band, and she was taking her baby to the park.

She sat on a bench not far from where he played, daydreaming. She mostly thought about Matt but she also wondered about the rest of her life. She was one year out of high school, and had no thoughts about college. She had a job at the local bar but it wasn't enough to fully support a three year old. She mostly lived with Matt but at times his house was a little crowded for him, his dad, her, her baby and Mathew.

So she half lived in her brother's apartment while he was away at college. Her brother and Brittany were now engaged to be married. They were going to the same college and living happily together, they were the perfect couple.

Kari sadly couldn't say the same for herself. She was un-married with a three year old son. She had a small paying job, no ideas on her future. In fact she didn't even have a boyfriend. She just had Matt.

As the day grew darker she called Matt for a ride home.

The sky began to darken even more, as she sat on the edge of the concrete. Feet sprawled out in a comfortable position in the street.

Her little boy clung, helplessly to her chest. Afraid to let go, afraid of almost everything, afraid he would lose her again. She looked down at the little boy, so helplessly fragile, as she waited for _him_ to show up.

He uttered an incoherent word to her and she nodded her head.

As she looked down at his scared features, she couldn't help but think fondly of him. Even though he was her mistake that almost ruined her life.

Or, in this case he was the mistake that almost ended it.

Finally she saw matt's car pull up by the curb and she picked herself and her baby up. She smiled at him.

"Was it a good practice?" she asked as she buckled her baby in beside Mathew.

He just smiled. She raised her eye brow at him but chose not to press the matter any further.

They returned home, Mr Ishida was out for the night. The stuff in the house looked like it had been dug through; it wasn't like this when she had left that morning. Piles of junk were in-habiting most of the limited floor space, and a lot of matt's belongings seemed to have found there way into the living room.

"What happened in here?" she asked, looking at him. She was still a little suspicious as to why he had a goofy lopsided grin on his face.

He set Mathew down and took her baby from her, then disappeared into Mathew's room. He came back a moment later, and in a very un-characteristic act picked her up and spun her around, still smiling.

"What is wrong with you?" she said, giggling. He was acting very strange.

"Guess what?" he was playing games with her.

"How about we skip the guessing and you tell me?" she said, giving him the irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"How can I say no to that face" he said, then he just laughed.

"Ok then, what is it that is making you so giddy?"

"My band has been picked up by a producer." She didn't quite understand what he meant.

"WERE GOING TO BE FAMOUSE!" he yelled, and a wide grin spread across her face.

"Oh Matt! That is wonderful!" she said, throwing her arms around his neck.

"That is what I was doing today, working on our first demo CD! I even got paid to be there, and to sign my band over to him."

"How much?" he pulled an envelope out of his pocket.

"I don't know I wanted to open it up with you" he explained.

"Oh, well, don't leave me in suspense! Let's open it!"

He nodded and began tearing at the edge of the envelope. Kari bit her lip and held her breath. She wished it was a lot of money, for matt's sake he wanted so badly to move him and Mathew out away from his father.

They both found that they had closed there eyes, both afraid to look. Kari was the one to open them first.

"Matt, it says one-thousand dollars." They looked at each other, both wide eyed and un-believing.

Kari found herself falling to the ground, and Matt caught her.

"Kari" he said, slowly still in shock.

"Yes Matt"

"I think I have enough to move out" she nodded.


	10. What happens in the end?

Chapter ten- what happens in the end.

Matt dragged his dresser out the door; with a lot of problems may I add. Kari sat on the couch and watched him. She made no offer to help that is what she had brought Davis over to do. Mathew sat doing his first grade math homework.

Her baby sat in her lap. He was completely transfixed by a Japanese episode of _spongebob. _

Upon looking at the check, Matt went out the next morning and bought himself an apartment. He wanted to move immediately. So he began dragging all of his stuff down the many flights of stairs and into his moving van. His dad didn't even notice, he was too busy at work.

Kari yawned sleepily. She wasn't interested in the TV, or in Davis walking around with no shirt on. If she hadn't promised to watch Mathew while Matt moved she would have taken her baby and left by now.

The reason I haven't told you the babies name until now is because it is slightly confusing. His vampire name is zepharoth, but Kari prefers to call him Jake. It's not like the three year old really cares. He was, however beginning to take on his more vamporic features.

His hair had traces of silver, and his new teeth were quite sharp. All though, Kari didn't really mind, Even if he was half vampire he would always be her son. She smiled at him fondly.

She didn't even notice Matt watching her. He sighed and shook his head; he had no time to be daydreaming.

Matt's life was like it was stuck on hold. He spent all day recording or practicing with the band and he made good money off of it yet, somehow something was missing. Every time he looked at Kari his heart started to pound. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her but he couldn't seem to find the courage to do so.

When he said he wanted to move, he was hoping that she would say she wanted to come too. He wanted to take care of her, and Jake. He sighed; Davis was waving his hand in front of Matt's face. "Anyone in there?" he asked.

Kari looked up at Matt, who had leaned himself over the couch for a little break. "shhhh." She said, holding a finger up to her red lips. Davis immediately quieted "I have a headache" she explained.

He stared down at the baby. His eyes were crimson like his mothers, but that was the only feature of hers he held. Davis was dragging a mattress down the stairs, until he dropped it and it went plummeting to the ground. Kari laid Jake down and went outside to help out. Apparently, moving couldn't be done without a women's help, because as soon as Kari started barking orders things seemed to go a lot more smoothly. In less than an hours time they were completely finished moving (Matt didn't own much…) Kari yawned sleepily, lying down on the couch cuddling Jake to her chest.

"Thanks for the help Davis" Matt said, handing him a few 100 yen.

"Yeah sure" Davis turned to Kari and smiled. He was still quite fond of her, but lately he had noticed something about her he had never seen before. It was something like…belonging. As if, as she lay on that couch there was no place she was meant to be but there. This made him wonder, if Matt made her so comfortable why were they not together yet? He shrugged as he realized why, both of them were too shy for there own good. He leaned over the couch and kissed Kari on the cheek, enjoying the shade of red that her AND Matt's faces had turned. "See you later, Kari" he said, winking at her as he disappeared out the door, striding down the steps with pride. That was sure to be a good conversation opener for the two of them. (He grinned maliciously.)

Matt growled, he hated Davis and that tiny kiss made him remember why. Kari's phone rang, and she picked it up "hello?" her brothers voice sounded on the other end.

"Hey, where are you?" he asked her

"Matt's place, why?" she asked

"Wanna go out?"

"EW" she laughed

"Shut up Kari, you know what I mean!" she giggled

"Yeah I know, I just like to mess with you."

"Whatever do you or do you not?" he asked her, in no mood to be playful with her.

"Yeah sure, one thing though" she heard him sigh, it amused her.

"What?" he was almost afraid of what she was about to say.

"Can Matt and Mathew come too?" she asked. Tai laughed.

"Sure, why not."

"Why are we going out?"

"I will tell you when you get here" he told her to meet him at the _Tokyo Pop Café_ in one hour, it was a swanky high class restaurant that Kari adored but hardly ever got to eat at.

"Sure!" she said excitedly, making Mathew jump. She abruptly hung up the phone, after a quick goodbye see you in an hour.

"Where we goin'?" Matt asked

"The _Tokyo Pop Café_" Kari said "apparently Tai has some big news or something" she shrugged. He smiled, and then went to the kitchen, coming back moments later with a jug of chocolate milk, and three glasses.

"Want some?" he asked her. She stared at the jug for a moment, as if looking for something inside.

"Sure" she looked at the baby, hoping he wouldn't want some too. Of course he held out his hands to it, so she shared a glass with him.

"Is the couch going tomorrow?" Matt laughed.

"Yup, boy is dad going to be surprised…that is, if he even notices of course" Kari failed to suppress a giggle and spit out some of her milk, which just managed to make her burst into a fit of laughter, along with Matt. Mathew and Jake didn't seem to see what was so funny.

40 MIN. LATER:

Kari had long since fallen asleep on the couch, snoring softly. Matt clicked through channels as Mathew and Jake colored. He needed to wake her up, but he was afraid. She wasn't a morning person. Although, it wasn't morning, in fact it was almost eight. "Hikari!" he hissed, then again "Kari!" he didn't want to, but he leaned over and shook her softly "wake up!"

Her eyes fluttered open. She mumbled something incoherent, and then looked at him with a strange expression, a cross between wonder and confusion. She stood up, and ambled into the bathroom. About ten minutes later she came back, completely dresses and completely awake. "I need to stop at my house." She said simply.

He took Mathew into his room and got him dressed, in his best clothes. Then he pulled a dusty suit out of his closet and tried it on, it still fit perfectly although he didn't quite remember when or where he had acquired said suit.

Kari went inside her house and changed into a sleek black dress she had bought for one of the school dances, it was a tight tank top with a frilly black and red skirt, but she loved it and looked damn good in it if she did say so herself. She went back to the car and seemed to ignore Matt's stares, although her face turned a pretty pink shade.

They drove in silence, aside from the music. Even the kids were quite, which was a rare occurrence indeed. The café was in sight, it was a large two story purple building that leaned slightly to the side and its build seemed…eschewed…like a modern art painting. The inside was classy and new-age at the same time, with colored lights and a purple interior. The walls were lined with famous paintings, and photos of famous people.

Tai had a rare vacation from college so he and Brittany had flown up to Japan to visit. He was up stairs on the third booth to the right. Kari had to call him and ask where he was sitting twice before she found him. Kari and Tai hugged and so did Kari and Brittany, and then they all sat down.

"So?" Kari inquired "what's the big news?" she asked, placing Jake in a high chair. Mathew refused to sit in a high chair so she let him sit on her lap.

"Well, you know me and Brittany will be married soon" Tai started. Then a wide grin spread across his face. "Brittany, you tell them" he said finally.

Brittany's face turned red "well, the other day I found an absence of a certain important female aspect. Matt was totally lost, and Kari smiled knowingly. "So I went to the doctors to have it investigated and…" she couldn't finish, so Kari finished for her.

"And you're pregnant!" she excitedly whispered. They both squealed as Brittany nodded. Tai looked away, embraced and Matt congratulated the two of them. Kari was excited for them, but it made something inside of her ache and she looked at Matt. She shook her head and turned back to Brittany. "How far along are you?" she asked.

"About two months" she beamed. Kari chuckled. She was about two months pregnant when she learned she was pregnant with the king of the vampires, but of course, Brittany was a vampire, and thanks to her Matt was too.

"That's so cool" Kari said. They placed there orders and took time to 'catch up.' Kari had been trying, up to this point, to keep the conversation of her and Matt's 'relationship' (if that was what you wanted to call it) but inevitably the conversation rounded on the two of them.

"So, how have you and Matt been lately?" she asked, suddenly. Kari and Matt looked at each other for a second.

"fine." It was all Kari could think to say. Brittany raised her eyebrow.

"Somehow I don't believe you" she said. Come to think of it, Kari didn't even believe herself.

"Were not 'together' if that is what your meaning to say." Matt said. Brittany's eyes widened.

"Your not? After all that?" she asked him, well she asked both of them. They shook there heads. Tai laughed.

"You two must be the stupidest people I have ever met!" he continued laughing; they just stared at him blankly.

"Excuse me?" Kari asked.

"Honey…" Brittany began "you basically LIVE together, and yet you're not TOGETHER what is wrong with you two?" she thought for a moment. "You seemed really close back when you were pregnant"

Kari thought about this too. They were really close, they cuddled and kissed and almost…if Yolie hadn't have interrupted. So what was different now? Why had they grown apart, why were they just room mates and not boyfriend and girlfriend.

Tai and Brittany were well aware that neither of them knew the answer to that question. So for now they chose to leave the subject alone. They ate and said there goodbyes, both children were tiered and Jake had fallen asleep in his hamburger. So Kari hugged her brother and his soon to be wife and they parted ways.

The ride home was more awkward than it had ever been before. The silence was almost un-bearable. When they got home Kari wanted nothing more than to go to her room and sleep all of this away, but Brittany and Tai's point had awakened something inside of him, something he had to know for sure.

"Why aren't we together?" he asked her. She went into the kids rooms and laid them down, then came back to the living room.

"I don't know, you tell me" she said. In truth, he didn't know either. Three years ago he was sure of what he wanted, and that was her. He still wanted her but… he didn't really know what the problem was.

Kari watched him think. Were they about to have there first argument? He wasn't going to let that happen, he wasn't mad at her. He finally realized that he had never told her how he felt about her. He never told her that he loved her.

"Kari…listen" he sighed, then began. He had to tell her, even if she didn't _love_ him, he HAD to tell her. "I want to be able to protect you, and Jake. I want you to come and live with me so I can always be near you." He sighed. This wasn't easy for him. "When you died, three years ago I didn't know what I was going to do. Kari…I…" he stumbled over his words.

"Matt" she had cut him off, and he readied himself for the rejection he thought sure was about to come. Then a smile spread across her face, and that confused him. "Why did you wait so long to tell me that?" she asked, then, before he could answer she continued "I was so afraid, that you couldn't ever love me knowing that my baby belonged to your brother. I was afraid that you would hate me for that. I love it here Matt, being her with you and Mathew and im so lonely when I go home, I love Mathew like my own child and I love you Matt, more than anything." He smiled.

"I love you too hikari, I love you too" they leaned in and kissed for a second, and then he scooped her off her feet bridal style and carried her to his bedroom. This time, he would protect her, and this time…there would be no interruptions to ruin there perfect moment.

_Kari closed the journal and scribbled on the front: confessions of yagami, hikari. Down at the bottom she added: written by Kari Ishida. Then she flipped the pages until she was at the very last page. _

_She picked up a green pen and wrote: **confession number one:** **my greatest sin: not telling Matt I loved him sooner. **_

_The door of her bedroom opened and Jake came in, now a fully silver haired four year old. "Common mommy, were going to be late!" she smiled and stood up._

"_Im coming, im coming" she placed the journal in the bottom drawer and followed Jake out the door. Matt was leaned against the door frame. _

"_Writing in your book again?" he asked her. She smiled and kissed him. _

"_Yeah, ready?" they linked arms, and headed out the door. Her white dress dragged along the ground, as they headed to the front yard of Matt's newly bought mansion. They walked into the bright sun, arm in arm to do something they should have done a long time ago. _

_Kari leaned in, ready for the end… "I do" she said, and Matt kissed her before the preacher even got a chance to say 'you may now kiss the bride' and everyone cheered for them. _

_Except one person, sitting in the back seemingly un-noticed by the crowd, the red head smiled. Did they really think this was over? No, there happy ending was just the beginning of **her** happy ending. She smiled, then stood up and disappeared without a trace. Yes, this was only the beginning of her perfect nightmare. _




End file.
